


Lupin III's House Of Love

by Fiat500Dreamer



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Actual Zenigata X Jigen, Anal Sex, Blushing, Bottom!Jigen, Dominance, Flowers, Fluff and Smut, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Handcuffs, Implied Zenigata X Jigen, Loss of Virginity, Love Hotels, Lube, Lupin III - Freeform, M/M, Male on Male, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Sushi, Top!Goemon, disguises, emotional conflict but in a porn fic, mlm, moved back to here since it's the only place my fics get read, there's emotional stuff in here somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiat500Dreamer/pseuds/Fiat500Dreamer
Summary: Seeing the opportunity, Lupin decides to try a new business venture; a love hotel in Italy! Only... the only people around to help out are his gang themselves. Zenigata, hot on their trail, suspects it's more than a love hotel... but is it really?
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Zenigata Kouichi, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke, Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III / Ishikawa Goemon XIII, Jigen Daisuke/Zenigata Kouichi
Kudos: 23





	1. An Offer You Can't Refuse

**Author's Note:**

> Moved this back to AO3 since it's hard to tell if my fics are actually getting read elsewhere. Thanks to those who left comments on the original fic, it means a lot.

“You WHAT?!”  
  
Lupin sank back into his chair a bit and gave a nervous laugh “Oh come on, it’s a brilliant decision~! Think of it as us taking our business one step further! I don’t know why I didn’t think of it before!” he said, receiving another angry glare from the gunman sat opposite him at the table in their hide-out.

“Lupin, we didn’t think of it before because starting a goddamn LOVE HOTEL isn’t something thieves do!” Jigen snapped, slamming his fist against the table and making Lupin recoil a bit more in response.

He waved it off “Calm down, it’s not that big of a deal! Besides, I’m going to be splitting the first month’s profits between you and Goemon and Fujiko evenly and I’ll leave myself out of it… how about that? First month it’s all yours, Goemon’s and Fujiko’s pay!” Lupin said, as if that eased Jigen’s distaste towards such a ‘business venture’.

Frowning and sitting up straighter, Lupin pouted softly “Aww but come on, that’s extremely generous of me to do! Think of all the money we’ll be making! It’ll be split between the three of you, leaving my cut out for a month! That’s like… so much money that I could be getting and yet, I’m kindly giving it to you!”  
  
“For what you’re suggesting, Lupin, no amount of money could convince me to-”   
  
“Not even for an entire month’s supply of scotch?” Lupin asked, a twinkle in his eye as he placed down a bottle of the finest scotch he could get his hands on, smirking as he saw Jigen’s eyes lay upon it and the cogs in his mind turning as he processed the decision before him.

‘Is my dignity really worth an entire month of free scotch?’ Jigen wondered, more so angry at the fact he was even swayed by such a proposition.

“Ah I see you considering it, well… come on… that scotch is just going to have to be returned to the store if you can’t decide…” Lupin said, reaching for the scotch bottle only to have it vanish in an instant, seeing it in Jigen’s hands and gaining a wide smirk that stretched from ear to ear.

Seeing Jigen tilt his hat to hide the shameful expression, Lupin knew he had his answer and rose to his feet with a sense of satisfaction, eager to get started on his business venture. “I trust I’ll see you at the address then the day before opening, Jigen-chan?” he asked, lingering at the door with that smirk still ever present on his lips, tilting his head just to peek back at the gunman shamefully opening the bottle of scotch.

Raising the bottle as he gulped down a mouthful of it, Jigen paused as he assessed the quality of the scotch, scrunching his nose somewhat at Lupin. He nodded stiffly and that was enough for Lupin to laugh softly to himself and walk out, ready to get things going. This was going to be the best Love Hotel in all of Italy.


	2. A Question Of Flowers

The place was clean and smelt like disinfectant, the beds in the upper rooms having been cleaned and made up by the staff. Thankfully, there were only about three rooms available in the building that had been fixed up.

Standing in the center hall of the modest two story building he’d bought, Lupin let out a whistle and then turned to the three sat by the couch against the wall, arms out as he gestured to the soon-to-be Love Hotel. “Ta-da~! What do you all think?” Lupin asked with an eager smile, waiting a moment and realizing the looks he had directed at him ranged from distant with Goemon to pissed off with Fujiko.

“Ara… none of you look at all excited…”  
  
“Why would we be, Lupin?” Fujiko frowned, arms folded over her chest “You’ve signed us up to be prostitutes! I… I can’t believe this.”

Lupin sighed “But you all agreed to it; I even splurged and promised you things you like! Isn’t that enough? PLUS you’re getting the entirety of MY revenue for the first month!” he said, frustrated as he gestured around before folding his arms similarly to Fujiko.

“We only agreed because of the loyalty we swore to you,” Goemon added in, leaned against the wall with his arms folded. “It pains me to go against my morals for money.”

Seeing two out of three angry at him, he looked to Jigen sat in the middle of the two as if to plead for somebody - anybody - to side with him. After a moment of tapping his foot against the tile floor, Jigen let out an exasperated sigh and looked up at Lupin. “Lupin, it’s not so much that you’re buying us out with sake and scotch and jewels, it’s the fact you couldn’t even hire any actual prostitutes to work for you,” he said, and Lupin looked pained.

He felt like everybody was against him at this point, and frankly, they were. “What could I possibly offer that would make you all stop with the folded arms and glares and go along with this?” Lupin asked, somewhat desperate to win his friends over with his proposition. “The place is already bought out and I’m set to open tomorrow night!”

The three shared a look between them before all sharing a similar smirk, looking back to face Lupin who felt a nervous shiver down his spine, feeling like what they were going to suggest wasn’t something pleasant.

“Alright Lupin, we’ll play your game and agree to this… on a few conditions. We get the month’s pay, the scotch and wine and jewels you promised each of us…” Fujiko began, her smirk widening the more she spoke.

“Yes?! Yes! Spit it out Fuji-cakes! What is it?” Lupin sputtered out.

“... and for the final condition, we ask that while we work as the prostitutes here… YOU also do the prostitute work just as we do.”

Lupin froze for a moment before his mind caught up with him and he let out an abhorrent noise of shock. “W-whaat?! You… you want ME to be a prostitute too?” he questioned in pure confusion, looking as stunned as ever.

Goemon nodded “If we must suffer, so must YOU Lupin. It’s only fair. Or should we back out?” he asked, smirk still on his lips.

“Yep, sounds fair. What do you say Lupin? You prepared to man-up and be a whore like the rest of us? It’s YOUR idea anyway, and since when would you turn down such a rousing ‘business venture’?” Jigen smirked, snickering a little as he finished his sentence.

Lupin had a suspicion that something like this would happen, but he had foolishly assumed his friends wouldn’t pull the rug out from under him like that. At least not so soon. He moped and groaned “A-ah fine, fine! FINE! I’ll be a whore too, hmmph!” he said, folding his arms and turning to face away from them in a huff.

He could hear them all snickering behind his back, scrunched up his nose at the whole situation. Not wanting to stand it, he let out a groan. “Alright alright, quieten down you schoolchildren! The rooms are assigned to each of you!” he said, waiting until it was quiet to continue. “Fuji-cakes, you’re on the first room A1. Goemon, you’re on room A2 and Jigen is on the third room. Take a guess which one that is.”  
  
Clearing his throat, he continued. “You’ll all need to be showered and well groomed before any business with clients, you’ll need to shower afterwards as well… hm… what else. Oh yes! And make sure to provide the best service you can to our clients if you want those tips! Heh… well, cash tips,” he smirked, turning on his heel and walking up the flight of stairs leading up to the second floor, heading to the office and heading inside.

“So we’re really doing this?” Fujiko asked in disbelief, smirking. Jigen shrugged “I guess so. The pay better be amazing. So you gonna write up a list of things you’re not gonna do with the clients? I think we should all do that,” he suggested, Goemon nodding and blushing as he thought about the boundaries he’d set.

“I think I’m not gonna go for stuff like knives or candles or anything that’ll leave me bleeding or with scars, definitely no piss play or anything like that,” Jigen said, lighting a cigarette and taking a drag from it before exhaling the smoke. Out the corner of his eye, the gunman noticed Goemon’s warm cheeks as the pink blush stood out greatly against his fair Asian skin.

“Everything alright there, Goemon?” Jigen asked, raising a brow “You look a bit flushed.”

“I-I’m fine, just… this kind of situation doesn’t come up enough for me to be used to it.”

“Awhh, he’s shy. I bet he’s still _untouched_ ,” Fujiko teased, getting the reaction she expected with a glare from Goemon, his blush growing more prominent across his cheekbones and bridge of his nose. “That’s none of your business.”

Jigen chuckled “It kind of is now, ironically. Maybe you should tell Lupin you haven’t slept with somebody before and maybe you could really sit this one out,” he said “Though who knows what Lupin will do with the news.”  
  
“What news?”   
  
They all glanced up to see Lupin coming back down the stairs with something in his arms; a box of some sort, paused to see what they were talking about. Goemon tensed and glanced away, frowning and not wanting to speak about his lack of sexual encounters to _Lupin_ of all people.

Jigen glanced to the samurai as if to prompt him to speak, to which he remained quiet and stoic. As expected. “Goemon, you’re going to have to tell him or we will,” Fujiko stated, Goemon looking a tad panicked before gathering himself and letting out a sharp exhale with an unimpressed scowl. “Fine. Tell him.”

“Tell me what? Seriously guys, it’s killing me not knowing!” Lupin whined.

“Lupin, Goemon here isn’t exactly _experienced_ with this line of work,” Jigen said, Lupin blinking in confusion before glancing to the blushing Samurai and then back to Jigen, shrugging “Neither are any of us, but still. Is that the big news? That he’s nervous?” Lupin asked, a bit disappointed that the ‘news’ was something so trivial.

“No, Lupin, it isn’t. The ‘news’ is that I’m… _virgin_ ,” Goemon said, saying the last word with the same tone you’d use to begrudgingly admit you broke something or took the last piece of cake and were feeling guilt-ridden about it.

Lupin’s eyes shot open and he looked stunned, glancing the swordsman up and down before cracking a smirk and having his eyes glitter with a devious plan. “Ohh I see, how adorable~! Goemon the pure innocent virgi-aeeee!” Lupin began, cut off by the feeling of Zantetsuken’s tip pressed under his chin in a not-so-subtle way of telling him to shut up.

Sweat rolled down his brow and he laughed nervously “Ahh ok ok, I’ll be quiet!”

He only let out a breath of relief when he heard the sheath _click_ shut, clearing his throat and beginning to think. Stroking his chin, he immediately began to formulate an idea revolving around Goemon’s revelation, eyes lighting up with a grin on his lips. “I’ve got it! The perfect plan for opening night!” he announced, sounding sure of himself.

“And what would that be, Lupin dear?” Fujiko asked, raising a brow, half tempted to ask what was in the box he held.

Lupin laughed deviously “Simple! We capitalize on our dear Goemon’s virginity by having an AUCTION on opening night! Whoever bids the most wins the grand prize of deflowering our dear resident swordsman! What do you think? We’ve got the once in a lifetime chance here, and imagine how much people would pay for the honor of it!” he grinned, the euro signs practically gleaming in his eyes as he stood there snickering.

“Lupin, are you not even going to ask me if I want to go along with this?” Goemon frowned, a twinge of embarrassment to his angered tone. “Who are you to decide how my first experience will be handled?”

Lupin paled and tried to compose himself “Ah but think of the money Goemon-chan, think of how much we’ll make! Tell you what, you’ll get sixty percent of whatever we get from the auction… would that make up for it?” he asked, leaning forward with a grin. He felt a soft gust of air pass by his cheek, then a click, and the box in his hands fell to pieces like an explosion of cardboard and fabric.

The contents of the box had spilled out everywhere, showing silk lingerie, stockings and various other kinky outfits you’d expect to see on prostitutes. When Lupin looked up from the mostly intact outfits to the wall, Goemon had vanished out the door. Without a word, Jigen got up and brisky walked after the mortified samurai, following him out to the railed terrace out the back of the building.

The few plant pots sat by the steps had long given up supporting the life within them, the daisies wilted and dead and not even a weed or two dared grow in the soil. It went to show how neglected the building had been up until it was purchased by one gentleman thief.

Jigen stopped a few steps out into the brick terrace, seeing Goemon stood by the railing overlooking some of the city itself and the countryside in the far distance. There was a soft, somewhat sweet breeze in the air that gently swayed Goemon’s ebony dark hair and hakama as he stood there, still as a statue.

“Goemon…” Jigen began, a noticeable concern to his tone as he spoke “... are…”

Goemon tensed visibly and he turned his head to give a soft glare to Jigen, though not one poisoned with anger, one of… conflicted emotion and mild infuriation not directed at him specifically. No doubt directed at Lupin.

“I’m fine. I wish to be alone.”

“I’m afraid I can’t just leave you by yourself, Goemon. You’re shaken up and I won’t sit by and let you feel that way. Talk to me, what do you want me to do? I can try to talk to Lupin but-”

“He’s a child,” Goemon snapped, turning to face Jigen with a fiery look in his eyes. “You can talk and beg and nag all you wish, but you’d be wasting your breath. He won’t listen, he’s stubborn and you’d be better staying quiet. What choice do I have.”

Jigen, hands dug into his pockets and hat brim shading his eyes dark with thought, strode forward and to the railing overlooking the city. Goemon, wordlessly, turned to see the view that the gunman saw, a silent understanding between them that words couldn’t ever hope to achieve. That was what the two enjoyed so much about working together; the peace and quiet of them by themselves, able to work with so little as a glance and trust between them. 

Taking a deep breath of the fresh air, Jigen let his head tilt back a bit to let the sunlight warm his face. It also gave a window of opportunity for Goemon to see the gunman under the brim of his fedora, seeing the scar running underneath his left eye and the way his beard shaped his jawline perfectly, giving him such a rugged and foreign beauty… at least to Goemon.

“You have a lot of choices, actually. You could leave. Nothing’s stopping you from just turning on your heel and making your way out of here. I bet the gardens downtown are really quiet this time of day, it’d make for a great meditation spot eh?” Jigen piped up, making Goemon tear his eyes away from the older man, looking out onto the skyline once more.

“I’d be abandoning Lupin and the rest of you. I couldn’t do that.”

“But are you really willing to let Lupin dictate how and when you get ‘deflowered’?”

The samurai furrowed his brow slightly, closing his eyes in thought before looking back to Jigen with a hint of curiosity in those dark almost burnt oak coloured eyes of his. “He may think he’s in charge of who and when and where it’s lost, but if I *give* it away before then… who’s he to say where it goes?” Goemon said with a soft smirk, surprising Jigen.

The gunman’s mouth was agape a tad, almost allowing the cigarette softly clutched between his lips to fall. Almost. “You… you’re going to give it away just… wow. Clever. If you give it away before the auction tomorrow, then he can’t even hold the auction…” Jigen said with a grin, tipping his hat a bit and chuckling a deep chuckle. “Devious, if I do say so myself.”

The jovial tone faded somewhat, Jigen pausing to scratch his head “But… who might I ask are you going to give it *to*?”

Goemon’s cheeks warmed and he glanced away, his grip on Zantetsuken’s hilt tightening somewhat. “Someone I trust. Someone who would treat me and my body with respect and care, and would not gloat about it like Lupin would. Someone who would treat it like the intimate moment between two lovers that it is.”

Jigen couldn’t even begin to understand why his heart was pounding in his chest like someone slamming their fists on the doors of a church to beg for sanctuary, nor why he’d become somewhat short of breath. He knew it wasn’t the cigarette’s work, that’s for sure. It was then up to him to figure out why his palms had become sweaty, though with the situation at hand, he could tell what the explanation was… it was just one he didn’t know if he wanted to hear.

Turning and looking back into the soon-to-be Love Hotel, Goemon spared a glance to Jigen who stood there, eyes wide and locked onto the samurai. He closed his eyes before continuing on, walking into the building yet lingering at the doorway, his hakama still swaying in the slight sweet breeze.

“Daisuke…”

Jigen’s breath caught in his throat and he almost inhaled his cigarette, the way his name was uttered in that deep yet strangely beautiful voice just making his head spin. “Mmm?” he grunted, unable to speak coherently - not with the way his name was spoken.

Goemon remained turned away from him, blade gripped in one hand relaxedly, his stance calm yet determined.  
  
“I trust you.”

With that, the samurai was gone, vanished into the building with Jigen stood there on the terrace, barely able to comprehend what had happened.

‘Fuck.’


	3. Love In Bloom

“You’re seriously going through with this, Goemon?” Jigen asked, stood in the doorway of Goemon’s room, arms folded across his chest. The samurai let out a soft exhale, putting down the bottle of lube and the anal plug Lupin had given him to wear for the auction. Said auction was going to take place in less than thirty minutes, and the nervousness was tangible.

“Of course. I promised Lupin I would and he’s already promoted the auction like a madman. I’d be false advertising if I didn’t go along with it at this point.”

Jigen frowned under the brim of his hat, gripping his arm tighter. “Like I said, you could run. You could run at any point if you don’t want this,” he assured Goemon, being met with a soft look of both determination and nervousness.

He gestured for Jigen to enter the room, and once he had stepped foot into the room, Goemon glanced to the door. Jigen caught on and closed it just to be sure that was what Goemon was wanting. Satisfied, Goemon patted the edge of the bed, sitting with one knee up, the other draped off the edge of the large bed, giving the gunman a good view of the entire expanse of Goemon’s pale figure thanks to the only thing on him being his fundoshi.

“What… what is it?” Jigen asked, heart pounding somewhat as he tried to keep his eyes from trailing Goemon’s hairless legs up his hairless torso and beyond. He could feel the warmth in the air, unsure if it was just the air freshener Lupin had set up in each room to suit each flower respectively.

While Jigen’s room smelt like Roses, Goemon’s room smelt like cherry blossoms, fitting for the samurai, and the sweet smell had Jigen’s head all cloudy in the best possible way. It was almost like an aphrodisiac. Part of him paused to think if it was one, knowing Lupin, but his mind was too preoccupied with the man in front of him.

How could he not be? The man might as well have been carved out of a warm sandstone with how smooth and sculpted his lissome figure was, barely even a speck of hair upon him much like his smooth jawline free of the facial hair Jigen had or even Lupin with his sideburns.

Goemon didn’t say a word, placing his hand upon Jigen’s thigh, hearing a soft noise of surprise elicited from the gunman’s lips upon the contact. Jigen could feel the warmth of Goemon’s skillful yet delicate hand upon his thigh, feeling it through his suit pants and gulping. The warmth was practically traveling up his thigh as they sat there, making him grip the brim of his hat and tip it down to hide the ever growing pink upon his olive skinned cheeks.

Seeing this, Goemon smiled softly, his heart pounding but his face calm if not somewhat dark in the cheeks. “R-really though, what are you getting at?” Jigen asked again, his voice a bit gruff as he spoke lowly, not even daring to look up at Goemon yet feeling his hand still upon his thigh.

“Daisuke…” Goemon began “... I trust you.”

Jigen’s chest rose with a sharp inhale, an inward gasp if ever there was one. Sure he could get the hints, but to hear it from Goemon it was surreal. He never thought the samurai would even dream of going along with anything as perverse as being in a Love Hotel, let alone being one of the prostitutes within it.   
  
And yet here they were.

“Are… you sure? Lupin wouldn’t be happy if the prize at the auction was taken by-”  
  
“It wouldn’t be taken, it would be _given_ ,” Goemon corrected softly, making the warmth spread more across Jigen’s cheekbones like fire over an oil slick. The gunman pursed his lips for a moment as if he was in thought, brow furrowed as he began to sweat a little.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Goemon tilting the brim of his hat up to look at him, surprised by the look of want and reserved calmness within them. “Or… would the rough and powerful gunman want to have the satisfaction of taking something so precious from an innocent samurai?” Goemon teased, making Jigen flustered beyond belief.

“I-I…” Jigen stammered, being silenced by Goemon’s finger pressed softly against his lips to silence him. Turning the tables, Jigen smirked and kissed Goemon’s finger, hearing the younger man gasp and glancing up to see his dusky face warmed right up. “Let’s piss Lupin off.”

Goemon let out a soft hot breath before nodding and taking off his fundoshi, freeing the half-hard cock within and giving Jigen an eyeful he wouldn’t soon forget. Jigen took a moment to realize he should be doing the same, in a mad dash to take off his clothes as fast as his hands would allow him, throwing his suit jacket and tie against the wall, his shirt and shoes and pants joining them soon enough.

All that was left upon his figure was his briefs, and thanks to Goemon’s quick fingers, they too were tossed with the rest of Jigen’s clothes against the wall. Bared completely, Jigen felt a sense of self-consciousness wash over him that he wouldn’t have felt if it weren’t for Goemon eyeing him up the way he was.

Putting his hat by the rest of his clothes with a flick of his wrist, Jigen crawled atop Goemon and straddled his lap, feeling the warm softness of the man’s skin and having his heart almost skip a beat. Goemon could only gaze up with a mix of want and reserved desperation, placing his hands upon Jigen’s slender hips and feeling his warmth firsthand.

“So… you’re going to be the one taking me then?” Jigen asked, his hair falling in his face yet being parted in such a way that an eye peered down from between his dark black fringe and looked cloudy with desire and slight nervousness. As nervous as he was, he couldn’t back out now, what even was there to back down from? Goemon’s gorgeously sculpted body and the chance to take his virginity before any of the people in the auction could? He wouldn’t pass that up for all the scotch in the world.

Goemon seemed a bit surprised “I’d assume somebody like you would be the one taking myself but… is this the preferable situation, Daisuke? Me taking you?” he asked breathily, wetting his lips and seeing Jigen’s expression soften as he laid eyes upon those soft pink lips glistening in the dim light of the room.

“I… I can take you if you want but… I think I’m better on the receiving end than the giving end, you know?” Jigen said, his voice having a husky breathless quality to it when he was aroused, this being one of those times and Goemon was honestly even more turned on listening to it. He wanted to hear it more, at any cost.

Nodding, Goemon switched their positions and was between Jigen’s legs as the gunman lay there peeking through his fringe in awe and arousal. Goemon had to admit that Jigen had a beauty to him that he couldn’t deny; olive skin that was just a bit sunkissed and tan, dark hair specked against his chest that trailed down to become a nest of unruly dark pubes, his arms and legs similarly hairy whilst his jawline was thick with facial hair that Goemon was tempted to kiss and nuzzle against.

Bracing himself, Jigen felt his hard-on twitch as Goemon’s hand brushed by it, blushing red and hearing that soft melodic laughter. “No need to be so embarrassed Jigen… just lay back and enjoy yourself, my hands are skillful enough and you need not worry,” he assured the American gunman laying there breathing heavily at the mere suggestion of Goemon’s touch.

Jigen swallowed stiffly, letting out a soft moan as he felt Goemon’s soft hands exploring his chest and one upon his thighs, the simple presence there getting him harder. He closed his eyes and held a forearm over them as he would with his hat if it weren’t with the rest of his clothes, able to feel Goemon’s ministrations upon his body and arching his back as he felt a fingertip brush over one of his nipples.

Almost instantly Goemon switched from Jigen’s thigh to his chest, rolling both of the pink nubs between his thumbs and forefingers, tweaking them and watching Jigen arch his back and squirm underneath him. Soft moans and gasps escaped his lips, and soon said lips were captured by Goemon’s own, making Jigen’s eyes wide before they fluttered shut and he leaned into the samurai’s plump lips.

They were unbelievably soft and sweet and he could taste a hint of sake on them, only making Jigen deepen the kiss and softly rutt his hips against Goemon’s, feeling the samurai’s cock rubbing against his own, glancing between their pressed bodies to see the size difference between them.

Jigen’s was definitely thicker and uncut while Goemon’s was a tad shorter and cut neatly, the difference between their bodies like night and day, only arousing Jigen more. He blushed as a low, guttural moan escaped his lips and made them pause, Goemon gazing down at the gunman with a look of want that only grew stronger with each passing moment.

“S-shush, stop staring at me like that,” Jigen muttered, peeking out from under his forearm and eventually resting it beside his body as he held Goemon’s hips.

“How can I resist? You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed; your face goes bright red and you stammer, it’s adorable… and so very sexy.”

Jigen bit his lip and went to protest but arched his back and felt pleasure shoot up him as Goemon continued to buck his hips against his own, feeling their dicks rubbing together so perfectly, leaking onto his stomach and feeling so damn horny for the Japanese man straddling him. “Come here,” he demanded gruffly, hooking a hand in Goemon’s hair and bringing their lips together firmly, kissing him intently and continuing to rutt his hips against Goemon’s, feeling himself growing ever closer.

Then he stopped and sat up, Goemon falling to his butt on the bed with a soft grunt of surprise. Jigen was huffing as if he’d ran a marathon, blushing red and sweating a slight bit, his abdomen glistening with a streak of his own pre-cum from the rutting.

“What was that for?” Goemon inquired, breathing heavily as well and looking a bit confused.

Jigen looked up and shamefully glanced away “I… I was… getting close.”

Goemon’s expression changed to one of surprise, then to one of understanding before a smile emerged on his lips. He gently pressed them to Jigen’s, laying him down gently again and reaching over to the bedside tabletop to grab the bottle of lube, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers and some onto Jigen’s asshole.

The gunman shivered and bit his lip to avoid cursing at the cold viscous solution between his cheeks. He always hated how lube as so cold at first, but he knew it’d warm right up in no time and would make things a hell of a lot easier upon entry. He knew from experience, plenty of experience in fact.

“H-haa fah… that’s cold…” Jigen whimpered softly, running his fingers through his fringe to let some cool air hit his forehead, snaking his tongue between his lips to wet them as they’d dried during all his heavy breathing. Goemon softly nodded and pressed a finger into Jigen, sliding his middle finger deep to his knuckle and watching Jigen arch his back and grip the bedsheets until his knuckles went white.

“Nghhh, fuck… that’s just one finger, huh?” he asked, half chuckling at how he was reacting to just a single finger inside of him. Then again, it’d been so long since he last slept with anybody that all these sensations were more than enough to affect him. “Mmhmm, I’ll go easy and we’ll do this one at a time then… that’s how you do it, right?” Goemon inquired, blushing as he glanced briefly to the ‘booklet’ Lupin had given to him.

It was meant to explain sex to him without him having to experience it firsthand, and he’d picked up a few techniques like finger preparation and the nipple teasing from it.

Jigen nodded, surprised at how somebody so innocent was aware of the sort of techniques Lupin would… use. He rolled his eyes and groaned a bit, knowing Lupin’s booklet was on the bedside table and Goemon had read from it, embarrassed Lupin’s damn perverted techniques had been passed onto the impressionable samurai.

“Fuck… ah… alright, you can keep going,” Jigen said, wincing as he felt another of Goemon’s slender fingers enter along with the first one, stretched a bit further as they scissored apart and made him moan and wince in pain at the same time, gripping the sheets and being careful not to tear them… though honestly, even if he had torn them he wouldn’t care.

More important matters were at hand.

He could feel the fingers sliding in and out of his tight hole, gasping erotically as he felt them make a gentle clawing motion and brush against his prostate. When he felt his prostate be hit head-on, he let out an ungodly moan and knew his cock had let out a profuse dribble of pre-cum at the pleasure that had rushed through him like a jolt from a live wire.

“O-ohh fuck, hgnh… G-Goemon…” Jigen moaned, gritting his teeth and unwittingly clenching his anal muscles around Goemon’s fingers, making the man blush and thrust the fingers in more, adding a third to join the first two, stretching Jigen wider and making him let out a half yelp of pleasure. He knew three fingers would be more than enough to prepare his asshole for Goemon’s length.

Watching Jigen writhe in pleasure and a masochistic sense of pain, Goemon felt something stir within him that he’d never felt before, his heart pounding as he thrust the fingers slowly in and out, taking the lube in his spare hand and clicking the lid open, dousing his own cock in the cold fluid and having a similar reaction to Jigen as he felt it slide down his sensitive length and slicked it up and down with a few swift pumps of his hand.

Jigen let out an aroused whimper as he watched Goemon touch himself right then and there, squirming softly against the digits in his ass, feeling them inadvertently press against his prostate as Goemon fidgeted a bit, moaning loudly and feeling his toes curl into the blankets beneath them.

“Ah, sorry!” Goemon apologized, worried he’d been a bit rough with Jigen and they hadn’t even begun yet. “Are… you alright? Should I continue?”

Jigen bit his lip and whimpered, looking up at Goemon with hazy lustful eyes, saliva glistening down his chin, his chest rising and falling with each labored breath. He nodded firmly “P-please do, f-fuck… ah… I can’t handle this any longer, I need *you* inside me…” he moaned beggingly, squirming and almost bucking his hips into the fingers inserted into him so lewdly.

Goemon smirked, a devious twinkle in his eyes as he thrust the fingers in hard and watched Jigen practically spasm underneath him and clutch at the sheets madly, looking like he’d been struck by lightning with how flustered and shocked he looked. “F-fuck… don’t tease me like that, Goemon. I-I’ll cum and ruin the moment… just put it in.”

Goemon nodded, chuckling before biting his lip and removing his fingers, hearing Jigen half-whine but gasp softly as he felt Goemon’s cock tip pressed to his prepared asshole. He twitched in anticipation, his mind hazy with lust and his body never having wanted pleasure more than it had at this very moment and with this very samurai above him ready to penetrate him.

“I’ll… put it in now. Hm… s-shouldn’t I use a condom…” he muttered softly, fishing one out of the bedside table and frantically putting it on himself, it being a perfect snug fit as he resumed his position, pressed in a bit and seeing Jigen suck in a breath and hold it for a few heartbeats. 

With a moan and a gripping of the headboard, Goemon pressed his hips forward and felt the head slip inside Jigen in such a swift and easy motion that it left him breathless, mouth agape in a silent moan. Adjusting, he looked down to see Jigen having a similar expression, drooling a bit from the raw pleasure hitting him in small teasing bursts with each of Goemon’s movements.

Feeling a need, Goemon pressed in more and felt his lubed up cock slide deeper into Jigen’s tight inner passage, being almost sucked in thanks to the tightness combined with the lube. As each inch was pressed into him, Jigen made a mental note of it and gave a shameless moan as he felt Goemon be swallowed up by his hot inner walls.

Goemon’s face was contorted in an expression of pure pleasure and bliss, eyes almost rolling back into his skull as he gripped Jigen’s ankles and began to thrust into him, slowly at first, more so of a gentle grinding than anything else.

It was more than enough to coax a string of moans from the older man who could feel his whole body all at once and knew that too much pleasure would drive him over the edge faster than he could blink, shivering in pleasure as he was gently thrust into. He half expected his next time to be with a man rough and horny and to be treated like a sex doll but with Goemon… Goemon was gentle and precise and for as inexperienced as he was, he controlled his thrusts and was gentle even with his grip on Jigen’s ankles.

“A-ahh, you can… be more rough, Goemon. I can handle it…” the gunman assured him, giving him a half lidded look, making Goemon’s belly tighten with a mix of nervousness and desire. “Mm,” he nodded, pulling out a bit more and thrusting in, working his hips into a lewd rhythm that had a gentle *clap-clap-clap* of skin against skin audible if you listened.

“Aah~! Ah… ah!” Jigen moaned, voice breathy and eyes squeezed shut, his forearm rested over his forehead to keep his fringe out of his face for once. Each moan was punctuated by a breathy gasp, sucking in a gasp of air each time he moaned and loving every goddamn second that Goemon was fucking him.

It wasn’t so much fucking as it was making love, Jigen classing whatever the fuck Lupin did as ‘fucking’ while whatever gentle loving movements Goemon was making would easily qualify as lovemaking.

“You… ah, you’re enjoying this so far Jigen?” Goemon asked softly, his voice so light and melodic that even his moans sounded like sexy music to Jigen’s ears. Jigen nodded and began to coordinate his hip-rutting into Goemon’s thrusts, meeting him in the middle half the time and making them both moan like pure innocent virgins. Whilst only one of them was a virgin, Jigen might as well have been with how horny he was and how damn pleasurable everything felt. 

The last time he’d gotten this horny all it’d taken were three thrusts of a thick middle finger inside him and he cummed inside his suit pants like a horny teenager.

“G-Goemon~!” Jigen moaned, feeling the samurai thrust harder into him and grip his hips for leverage, hunched over with his dark ebony hair in his face like a curtain obstructing Jigen’s view of the erotic expression on his face. Goemon peeked up briefly, moaning loudly and biting his lip to stifle it, his lip softly swollen from how much he’d bit it trying to hide his moans. “M-mmh?”

Jigen felt his body tingle as if to tell him it was happening and he couldn’t stop it no matter what he did, eyes wide as he realized the time would be coming to an end so soon. “I-I… I don’t think I’ll last much longer!” he moaned, hooking his arms around Goemon’s neck as he was thrust into more roughly.

“M-me neither~!” Goemon moaned in response, his pale body glistening with sweat as did Jigen’s body, the two locked in an erotic and carnal dance of hips and tongues wrapped against tongues, kissing the samurai deeply as he felt himself be pounded so roughly by such a cute cock.

He knew he wanted to cum kissing Goemon, wanting to drink up all his moans and tangle his calloused fingers in that beautiful mess of dark hair as it hit them both. The bed practically cried out in protest with squeaks and creaks as Goemon’s hips slammed into Jigen’s backside, the clap-clap-clap having evolved into a dirty and erotic slap-slap-slap of skin on skin in a desperate race to reach orgasm.

“F-fuck! Come here~!” Jigen moaned, roughly grabbing a fistful of Goemon’s hair and crashing their lips together, the two moaning into one another as the thrusts lead them further and further towards the sweet erotic bliss they craved so much.

Thrust, thrust, thrust… slap-slap-slap…

Jigen could barely even comprehend anything anymore, his mind practically melted from the pleasure surging through him. It was getting to be too much for him, moaning and arching his back as he gripped the sheets tightly, letting out a shamelessly loud moan of Goemon’s name as he felt himself cum.

It hit him like a freight train, his body tensed as his cock spurted thick ropes of cum against Goemon’s stomach and his own, painting their midsections white with his relase. Goemon wasn’t far behind, letting out an effeminate gasping moan as he too felt himself cum, pumping the condom full of his hot seed as he shuddered and gripped Jigen’s ankles tightly as if letting go would mean he’d float away into the sky.

Once the rush of pleasure faded enough, Goemon pulled out and collapsed atop his lover, resting his head atop that furry chest of his, taking in the sweaty raw scent of cigarettes and scotch. Huffing and being utterly exhausted, Jigen gave a tired laugh and tiredly mashed his lips against Goemon’s forehead, an accomplished smile on his lips.

He’d done it; he’d taken Goemon’s virginity. It was all his now.

“Now… Goemon~! It’s time for- OH FUCK!”

Jigen and Goemon flinched, both men glancing to the door to see it wide open - having forgotten to lock it - with Lupin himself standing there looking stunned and utterly pissed off, just as Jigen had planned. He grinned softly, grabbing hold of Goemon’s ass and eliciting a moan from the man who was still very sensitive.

“Guess I got to him first, huh Lupin? Oops. Wonder who you’re going to give away at the auction now,” Jigen taunted. Goemon, blushing and being more than embarrassed to have Lupin walk in on them just after they’d finished, used the time to remove his condom and tie a knot in the end, tossing it into the bin from where he knelt on the bed, sinking the shot and making Lupin growl lowly.

“Jigen you bastard, I… I already advertised Goemon’s virginity being auctioned off! I-I can’t… ah, I guess I still could… hm… your ass was untouched, guess we’re going with anal virginity then, Goemon. Get the butt plug in and hurry up, ok? The auction starts in five,” Lupin said firmly, embarrassed to see the sight he’d walked in upon, almost jealous in a way… but he shook his head, not wanting to be caught staring at the two nude men in such a compromising position. At least… not now, not with people there to see it.

Goemon laughed softly and Jigen did too, leaning up to kiss his lover before getting up off of him with shaky legs like a newborn deer. Sitting up, Jigen let out a exhausted breath and reached for his pants to pull out a pack of his menthol cigarettes, lighting one up and taking a post-sex drag from it.

Seeing Goemon lube up the flared-base butt plug and softly manage to insert it in all by himself, Jigen smirked. “How’s it fit?” he asked, remembering the first time he had something up his ass and blushing at the memory.

“It… feels like it’s taking up all the room in me, ngh… is that how I felt with you?” Goemon inquired softly, blushing and averting his eyes from the gunman as he adjusted to the feeling of it in his anal passage.

Jigen, not having expected a question like that from Goemon, took a moment to think before shrugging “Well, you took up a lot more than that thing would, that’s for sure. You’re pretty girthy, I’ll give you that. Maybe next time we do something like this I… I…” he stopped himself, shaking his head.

‘Next time Jigen? What are you thinking?’

“Next time? I… I’d love for there to be a next time, Jigen. Maybe next time you could give me a taste of being the one on the receiving end, hmm?” Goemon flirted, hearing Lupin call for him down the hall, swallowing nervously. “I’m needed… so… here,” he said, giving Jigen a parting kiss on the lips before rushing out the room to go meet up with Lupin.

Jigen, sat there with a cigarette between his lips and cum splattered against his stomach messily, smiled a goofy grin and laughed as he lay against the bed and felt sleepy enough to doze off… but finished his cigarette in no time and got up, the wet wipes in the bedside drawer making quick work of the cumstains on his stomach.

Soon enough he was dressed and donned his hat once more, walking out of the room and thinking he’d miss the scent of cherry blossoms… at least for now.


	4. Hot On The Trail

“So this is Lupin’s new scheme… a Love Hotel? Of course, the sex fiend couldn’t pry his mind from a woman’s body long enough to think about anything else. Hmph, we’ll just see how many rules and violations he’s breaking… THEN I’ll cuff him and the rest is history!”

Zenigata laughed to himself, heading up the steps and into the ‘Love Hotel’, expecting it to be a place of ruin and one used for a make-shift hide out or the likes… but was surprised by what he was greeted with.

The place was beautifully furnished with white tile floors polished to perfection, beautiful wooden furniture in a lounge area, music being played from stereo systems and even the sweet scent of roses and drinks coming from the bar area.

Blinking in surprise, the inspector assumed he’d walked into the wrong establishment at first, but seeing a portrait of Lupin himself against the reception wall confirmed his suspicions and made him grit his teeth. Trudging up to the reception desk, he saw the little gold bell but before he could tap it he noticed a figure turned away from him napping on the swivel chair at the reception desk.

He cleared his throat and the figure woke up with a snort, turning around with a yawn only to let out a yelp of surprise upon seeing who was there.

“Tottsan!”

“Lupin!”

“Ara… w-what brings you here, Inspector?” Lupin asked, a nervous tone to his voice as he stared up into the inspector’s glaring eyes. He could practically feel the seething contempt in the man’s expression, gulping nervously. “What brings me here is the fact you’re running an illegal prostitution business here Lupin, and who’s to say the crimes and felonies end there? It’s probably a cover for some other scheme you’re planning!” Zenigata said confidently, jabbing a finger in Lupin’s direction.

“Illegal? Oh Tottsan, this isn’t an illegal business!”

“Don’t lie to me Lupin, I know you may be sex crazed but-”

Zenigata paused, cut off by the piece of paper shoved in his face. Snatching it out of the thief’s hand, he read it with scrutiny, trailing his eyes over the page and raising his brows when he was done. 

“Lupin III’s House Of Love? You… registered it as a business?!”

“Of course, as if I’d illegally be prostituting out here, Tottsan! How little faith you have in me. I’m hurt.”

“Oh you will be hurt alright, Lupin. In prison!” Zenigata retorted, whipping out his cuffs in an instant and making Lupin snicker. “With what evidence? I’ve not broken any health code violations and the building is up to tip-top shape!” Lupin said matter-of-factly as he knocked against a support beam as if to prove a point to the policeman before him.

Gritting his teeth, Zenigata huffed “What evidence? Well obviously there’s… uh… hmn…” he said, losing steam as he paused to mull over what exactly he could convict Lupin of. The place was indeed certifiably up to code, nobody seemed to be here against their will and Lupin hadn’t done anything illegal at all… at least not to his knowledge.

He was stumped and felt a surge of frustration as Lupin’s sneering laugh hit his ears “No evidence to prosecute me, Tottsan? Oh well, guess I’m not going to jail today! I’m a law abiding pimp, you see. Perhaps you’re even looking to book our services, eh? Probably the first time in a long time that anybody’s even thought about getting you in a state of undress, huh Tottsan?” Lupin teased, flicking the brim of Zenigata’s hat and making the man take a swing at him, red faced.

“Ayy, easy there Inspector - you wouldn’t want to be charged with police brutality, now would you?”

Zenigata froze and frowned, growling under his breath, blushing right to the tips of his ears from that comment. “You keep your mouth shut you scoundrel thief, I’ll find a violation one way or another and you’re going to jail the moment I do!” he vowed with a determined glare, Lupin simply laughing and gesturing flippantly for Zenigata to buzz off.

“Either you pick a flower or you get out,” Lupin said, making the inspector raise a brow.

“Pick… a flower?”

Lupin gestured to the ‘selection’ menu, a list of whom was available for what deeds. “You see, we labeled our lovely prostitutes as ‘flowers’ and you can pick from any of them so long as they don’t explicitly go against anything you want,” he said, winking and seeing Zenigata pick up the selection menu and raise his brows in shock.

“Jigen Daisuke?! Ishikawa Goemon XIII?! Mine Fujiko?! You’re prostituting your own gang?!” Zenigata asked in astonishment, mouth agape and cheeks burning red at the mere idea that Lupin the III would make his own gang whore themselves out for his own benefit… though part of him felt it was on brand for someone as perverse as Lupin.

  
Then he glanced further down at the menu and saw LUPIN’s own name there written beside ‘Iris’, as if that was the flower designated to him, his entire face burning red with shock. He knew Lupin was perverted, but perverted enough to whore himself out for money?!

Lupin chuckled “They agreed to it, it’s not like I’m forcing them to do it. Why? Are you interested in one of them, you perverted old man?” he asked with a sneer, Zenigata gripping the menu hard enough to almost tear it, slamming it back on the reception desk and turning away, hands in his mackintosh pockets in defeat.

Irritated, Zenigata trudged off and was determined to find some way that Lupin was breaking the law by having this Love Hotel open. Perhaps he’d drugged the guests’ drinks in order to knock them out and take their wallets? Perhaps he was indeed using this as a cover for a bigger operation and was planning to strike any day now on something valuable.

The ways Lupin could possibly break the law were swimming in Zenigata’s mind like koy in a pond, and as he walked he almost stepped straight into several people and ended up stood by the terrace doors, seeing the dance floor with several people enjoying their time here. The place didn’t seem overly populated, mainly by men strangely enough, and it had a relaxed if not personal vibe to it.

It felt like a very perverted house party, and it was enough to make Zenigata hot under the collar, heading outdoors to cool off from it. It was then that he noticed a particular figure hunched over the railing with a cigarette in hand, taking drags from it with their jacket draped over a nearby chair rather than on them.

“J-Jigen!” Zenigata said, in an almost accusatory manner, jabbing a finger at the hunched over gunman as if he were committing a crime then and there by his mere presence.

Jigen raised his head to look over his shoulder, his hat off and with his jacket on the chair, a raised brow aimed at Zenigata. “Hmn, you’re here. Come to check out the fine flowers for the picking, huh Inspector?” he smirked, tapping his cigarette and letting the ash fall to the wind and be carried off by it.

Zenigata’s face warmed up again and he frowned “What?! N-no, of course not! I’m here to arrest Lupin for the illegal activity he’s a part of here!” he said with a firm stamp of his foot. That only served to make Jigen laugh audibly, turning and resting against the railing facing Zenigata with crossed legs. “What illegal activity? We’re all here legally, it’s a registered business and nobody’s breaking any laws, Inspector. I think you’re just here to stop and smell the Irises,” he said, cocking an eyebrow and laughing to himself.

“I-I am NOT here to mess around with Lupin, let alone any of you felons!”

“Tch, and yet you’re here.”   
  
“To apprehend Lupin!”

Jigen shrugged and took another drag from his cigarette, blowing the smoke out his nose and tapping the cigarette one more time before deciding to stroll over to the ash tray and snuff it out there, picking up his jacket and hat and giving a passing glance to the older man with a grin on his lips “Well, the flowers aren’t going anywhere Inspector. Maybe go and smell some of them,” he teased, turning to walk into the hotel proper.

Zenigata’s face practically glowed red, and he clenched his fist at the implications of Jigen’s words. “Are you soliciting me for sex, Jigen?!” he asked in an interrogating manner, causing the gunman to halt in his tracks and glance back, eyes visible just under the brim of his hat in an almost heated glance.

Jigen glanced up and down the older man’s figure, smirking and turning to walk away “So what if I was? All that would stand in the way is payment and a free room, Inspector. Check in with Lupin at the front desk if you change your mind,” he said, and he was off, heading inside and upstairs to the room he’d been assigned.

Letting out a hot breath, Zenigata looked to the chair Jigen’s jacket and hat had once sat upon, taking their place and sitting on the chair himself as he took off his hat and fanned himself with it. The bitter scent of cigarette smoke still lingered in the air, and it only made Zenigata imagine that very scent upon Jigen’s lips. His mind jolted out of that thought immediately, casting it aside like it was the most heinous thing he could have imagined… and yet… he couldn’t help but come back to it the more he sat there.

He let out a rough exhale, trying to take his mind off the exchange he’d had with the gunman, trying to remind himself of why he was even there instead of relaxing in Japan. “I’m here… to catch Lupin. Nothing more, nothing less. I’m going to find out what he’s hiding here and I’m going to slam him behind bars before he can even blink!” he said, slamming his fist on the table and almost upturning the ash tray.

The very same tray that held the cigarette Jigen had been smoking prior, catching his interest in a moment of curiosity. Perhaps even… desperation?

He reached for it and picked it up, looking at the half crumpled cigarette and looking to the filtered end, knowing Jigen’s lips had made contact with it more than once. All in instant, he dropped it like it was lit and he’d burned himself, though it was more so the implications of why he wanted to hold it and perhaps even bring the filtered end to his lips so badly that frightened him.

“I… I’m not… I’m not.”   
  
He reminded himself of why he was there, perpetually telling himself to think of cute girls and not of Jigen Daisuke’s fit, hairy and gorgeously masculine figure littered with battle scars here and there, not of the treasure trail leading down past his bespeckled-with-hair chest all the way down his toned stomach and down to his-

“NO!” Zenigata almost shouted, blushing bright red and being haunted by thoughts he never expected himself to be having. Not towards a felon. Not towards any associate of Lupin the III.

And yet here he was, stood out on the terrace while the music played indoors and the cool sweet wind brushed against his skin, heart pounding and pants much too tight.


	5. Master Of Disguise

“Three hundred… three hundred and fifty… four hundred! Ara~! Fujiko’s bringing us in a lot of money!” Lupin grinned to himself, counting the bills in his hands a few more times before putting it in the safebox under his desk and locking it up tight. With his experience cracking safes, the man knew definitely how to lock one up securely.

He leaned back in his chair, arms behind his head as he crossed his legs on the desk, thinking to himself. His office was small yet cosy, having a comforting scent to it that was half masked by the scent of irises that Lupin was beginning to grow accustomed to… though there was one problem.

Despite the fact everyone else working as flowers had numerous customers, some more than others with Fujiko being the most popular, Lupin himself hadn’t gotten a single request from any of the customers. It frankly offended him, and it wasn’t like he could ‘sample the wares’ himself - especially not on the clock, so he was left there in his office counting the payments over and over out of boredom.

His mind wandered to thoughts of Zenigata the previous day, snickering to himself at the odd scenario of goody two-shoes Zenigata being in a Love Hotel of all places, thinking it was laughable. “Ahh poor old Tottsan, he most likely *would* need a Love Hotel to even think about getting laid. Who’d even look at that old body of his and get even the slightest bit aroused?” he mused to himself, swiveling around and standing up to walk to the bar fridge by the wall.

Pouring himself a drink, he sipped it and thought with a smirk on his lips. “I wonder how much he’d need to pay a whore to get them to even stand for him to take off a single layer of clothing, heuh-heuh...probably more than he makes in a year, I’d bet.”

Thinking about it, his mind couldn’t help but try to imagine what Zenigata looked like without his bulky mackintosh and such, raising a brow as he realized from all the times he’d run-in with the inspector that he did indeed have a solid set of shoulders and a broad chest, half surprised a man of his age could maintain such a fit figure.

Realizing where his mind was going, he shook his head and downed the glass in one go, trying to shake the dirty thought from his mind. “Eugh, I can’t be thinking of Tottsan like that, he’s ancient and so… repulsive,” he said to himself firmly, his cheeks somewhat warm from the buzz of the scotch he’d downed, swirling the glass in hand and hearing the ice clink softly within.

He hadn’t the foggiest of why he would even begin to want to think about Zenigata in any state of undress, and yet, as he leaned against the wall and felt the breeze come in from the open balcony doors, he kept thinking about it. Kept thinking about Zenigata, and the way such a broad chest must probably have at least some hair on it.

He knew someone as mature as Jigen had a wild mess of hair across his chest and down his abdomen, having seen the man shirtless more than once during their beach trips… and the occasions where his betting had made them take a nude walk of shame home.

Lupin couldn’t help but think about how Zenigata smelled, trying to pry the brief memories of it from the few times they’d been close enough for him to take notice of the inspector’s smell. Heat… coffee… cuff polish… all these scents came to mind and he let out a huff, thinking that by letting himself think about it he’d get it overwith and indulge his mind in one entire perverted thought about the inspector.

Then it’d be right back to thinking about Fujiko and the other cute women who’d come into the Love Hotel seeking the services of their flowers. A perverse snigger escaped his lips as he imagined Fujiko going about her ‘work’, wondering if the female patrons were there just for Fujiko, drooling at what his mind coaxed up for him as he imagined what would go on in those rooms.

Breasts bouncing, legs apart, a thick cock and-

“Aah what?! N-no, ah…” Lupin sputtered, shaking his head to clear his mind and knowing that it wasn’t just the scotch that brought an unshakable warmth to his pale face, eyes wide. He almost let the glass slip from his hand, setting it on the table by the minibar and stepping out onto the balcony for some fresh air.

Feeling much too hot under the collar, Lupin fumbled to undo his tie and unbutton his shirt a bit, letting the cool afternoon air wash over him and ease the burning he felt all across his cheeks. His neat brows knitted together as he gripped the railing, trying to steady his mind and not focus on the thoughts that were driving him insane.

‘Is Tottsan a gentle lover?’

‘Does he have kinks?’

‘What position does he favor?’

Lupin felt like he wanted to claw his brain out of his head and toss it in the back dumpster, thinking no morse scotch for tonight as he assumed that to be the cause of his lowered inhibitions and dirty thoughts directed at the inspector. Slumped against the swivel chair at his desk, Lupin let out a groan and scrunched up his nose, going to kick his legs up onto the desk but feeling the chair wobble and send him falling back.

Half winded from the fall, he groaned louder and slammed his fist against the floorboards, sitting up and resting his head in his hands. ‘Why is this bothering me so much?! Why do I want to think about it so much?! I-I could be thinking about Fujiko’s chest and how the customers were coming for her and… yet here I am, my mind settled on that bastard…’ Lupin thought, rising to his feet and sitting the chair straight up.

‘Tottsan…’

  
  


~ X ~

Glancing across the reception hall, Lupin sighed boredly and realized it was indeed mostly women here, though none had even glanced at the Iris on the menu. He felt like chopped liver, seeing the rest of the gang at least get one customer every so often and even Fujiko getting multiple customers paying at once. It grinded his gears and he hated it, tapping his fingers against his chin as he thought, trying to deduce why he of all the gang members was the least popular.

Goemon had a somewhat shy and foreign charm to him and of course got his fair share of both men and women coming in to ‘experience’ cherry blossoms for themselves. He had undoubtedly skillful hands and seemed to be very popular right behind Fujiko.

Jigen was rugged and scarred and had the same charm to him as a dark, dry whisky that left you gasping after each sip. An element of danger and yet safety in his arms. Mostly men favored him, though a few women had come in, though he’d seen all the women be turned away for one reason or another.

Fujiko’s charm didn’t even need explanation; she was busty and curvy and willing to do pretty much anything with the patrons she received - mostly women though some men did come in too.

“Aahh… what do they have that I don’t?” he griped, tapping his fingers against the reception desk’s top and looking at the selection menu. Not a single request for the Iris.

Not. Even. One.

“A face that isn’t so repulsive,” a familiar voice answered, Lupin looking up and being met with Zenigata’s gaze. Surprised to have seen him there in the first place, he was even more surprised the inspector would come *back* after the first visit. “Besides, when there’s other options out there who’d go for a monkey faced criminal like you?”

Lupin grit his teeth and glared at Zenigata “I’m NOT monkey faced; I’m stunning!”

“Psh, in your dreams Lupin.”

“What brings you back here then, Tottsan? You come to try and pick a flower, eh? Decided that you’re fed up with not getting laid so you came back here to try and beg for one of the flowers to put up with you for five minutes?” Lupin teased, receiving just the reaction he expected as he saw Zenigata’s face warm up and his eyes *burn* as they stared into Lupin’s.

“N-no! I’d sooner quit the force than ever even dream of stepping into one of those rooms with you or your gang,” Zenigata defended with his voice being the epitome of a stammer and his face being as flustered and red as could be. It was surprisingly easy to make the man blush, Lupin had found.

Lupin sneered “And yet you’re back.”

“T-to collect evidence against you, Lupin! Evidence!”

“Ohh so you *are* going to be snooping around in the rooms, you pervert?”

“I’m not a pervert!”

Lupin chuckled “And yet you’re back. You could be anywhere else in the world, Tottsan and yet… you’re here, in a Love Hotel with me. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re back for some flower picking and you have your eyes set on some beautiful French Irises, hmm?” he said, fluttering his lashes at Zenigata and making the policeman’s entire face warm right up.

“W-what?! There’s no amount of money on this earth that could pay me to even withstand you naked, Lupin!” Zenigata said, slamming his fist on the desk and almost upturning a cup of pens and pencils. “Besides, I’m… not here for men.”

“OHH so you are here for a flower picking then!”   
  
“SHH!” Zenigata hissed, cupping his hand over Lupin’s mouth in an attempt to silence him before anybody else heard. “You want my business or not?!”

Lupin couldn’t help but grin widely under Zenigata’s hand, snickering at the smug satisfaction he had seeing the inspector finally break down and want to hire some of the services there. “Don’t worry Tottsan - I’ll be quiet about it~! So you’re after Fujiko then? Shame, she’s all booked up!” Lupin said, prying Zenigata’s hand off his face and showing him the selection menu.

Indeed Fujiko was booked up, scheduling several people in one day.

“See? So then, Tottsan, who are you going to pick instead?” Lupin inquired with a smug smirk, hand rested against his chin as he gazed at the older man looking as flustered as ever. “N-nobody then, if she’s booked up. I told you I wasn’t here for men, Lupin! Ghh… you should really hire more women here if you want to attract more customers,” Zenigata remarked, folding his arms and turning away from the desk.

Lupin raised a brow, scratching his chin “More women? Hm…” he muttered, thinking to himself. He *would* hire more women, but this was such a tight-knit operation that he couldn’t just let somebody random into the mix and have to split the already divided pay further. He winced, knowing he was already forfeiting his first month’s pay to the other three.

“Yes, more women. Not everybody is content to share one single woman and two other men, Lupin. Until then, I’m keeping an eye on you… but I’ll take my leave. I get enough looks as it is coming in here,” Zenigata said, going to leave.

In a panic Lupin looked up and grabbed Zenigata’s shoulder, making the man whip around to glare at him in confusion “Ah, what?! What did you want? I’m leaving Lupin,” he said, the thief giving a half-hearted laugh “Oh but we do have another woman in here, we just uh… haven’t signed her up on the menu yet, she’s new.”

Intrigued, Zenigata raised a brow and turned fully to look at Lupin, hands on his hips with a scrutinizing frown. “Hmm… you do? Where is she then and uh… how much are her rates?” he asked, losing that dominant steam as he spoke, blushing more as he asked the last part.

Lupin chuckled nervously, blinking and trying to think of something off the top of his head. “A-ahh she’s uh… upstairs in the office. We don’t have a fourth bedroom set up yet so uh, she’ll be up there waiting… if you’re interested,” he said, smirking and having his heart pound in his chest as he was pulling this ruse off. Zenigata seemed to buy it but furrowed his brow at Lupin, still suspicious.

“What does she look like? Any photos?” he asked, Lupin sweating a bit and pretending to look around for a photo that wasn’t damn well real, let alone where he was looking for it. “Ahh they’re in my office, I’ll go get them! Be patient, Tottsan~! She’s a real cutie!” he said with a wink, darting upstairs off the swivel chair and rushing into his office.

Slamming the door shut, he began to panic. What mess had his big mouth gotten him into? One involving a made-up prostitute and Zenigata, that’s what. Out the corner of his eye he spotted it and let out a sigh of relief; the disguise kit. He knew he had it in here, sniggering as he walked over and began to pick out what he needed, nodding to himself.

“Let’s bring you into the world.”

~ X ~

“Lulu?”

Lupin nodded to Zenigata, showing the man the photo he’d taken in the disguise, showing off the ‘woman’ laying against a lounge chair in Lupin’s office wearing little more than a suggestive piece of lingerie that showed off her pronounced chest, long black hair and sweet yet devious smile.

“Of course, she’s a colleague of mine and she’ll be helping out… though… while we set up the new room you’ll have to use my office, I’m afraid. Hope that’s not too much of an issue, Tottsan~!” Lupin said, as if showing off the disguised photo of himself like it was the real deal.

Convinced, Zenigata raised his brows and stared in awe at the woman he was being shown, a noticeable warmth to his cheeks as he passed his eyes over her figure time and time again and was getting quite smitten with her. “So then, she shares your rates?” Zenigata asked, raising a brow yet keeping an eye on the photo held up for him.

Lupin nodded, putting the photo away much to Zenigata’s disappointment, opening up the cash drawer at the front desk and holding out his hand to Zenigata palm faced up to receive the payment.

Feeling the cash discreetly enter his hand, he smirked and stuffed it into the drawer and returned his gaze to Zenigata. “Be mindful though, she only accepts anal and nothing too rough, alright? She has sensitive skin,” he forewarned the older man, standing up and beginning to walk up the stairs.

“I’ll go in first and let her know you’re coming, then I’ll call you up. I’ll be attending to some finances so I’ll be busy, but you’ll be preoccupied with Lulu so it won’t matter now will it?” he laughed softly, heading up and to his office. Putting the money under his desk, he immediately tore off his clothes and tucked them in the closet, taking out the disguise kit and setting about transforming Lupin the III into Lulu Roselle.

Adjusting the fake breasts, Lupin cleared his throat and peeked out of the office a bit. “Hey Tottsan, Lulu’s ready for you! Come on up! I’ll be going off, bye-bye!” he said, using some string he’d tied to the doorknob down the hall to make it seem like he’d just left into a different room.

He could hear footsteps eagerly heading upstairs, hearing that deep rumbling laugh Zenigata had and quickly scrambling to close the door and lay against the lounge chair, seeing as that was the only available surface for him to lay comfortably upon. Lupin picked a sultry position to lay in, getting into character before clearing his throat and putting on the voice.

The door was met with a polite set of knocks, then Zenigata clearing his throat. “Miss Lulu? I was told to come up and meet you in here?”

“O-oh of course, To- ah I mean Mister Zenigata~!” Lupin said, correcting himself before he could let ‘Tottsan’ slip out like that. Not so soon into his plan.

The door opened and Zenigata emerged into the room, closing the door with a soft *click* behind him, laying his eyes upon ‘Lulu’ and practically drooling over her. “My my, Miss Lulu… you certainly seem very lovely, more than worth the price of admission I’d say~!” he said, tipping his hat off to Lulu and setting it aside as he shrugged off his mackintosh and hung it on the doorknob.

His tie was soon next, hanging it out the outer doorknob as if to say ‘occupied’ to anybody coming upstairs.

It was daunting seeing Zenigata strip so eagerly in front of him, though he put that up to the fact Zenigata was none the wiser to his disguise, doubting the man would do it if he knew it was Lupin there dressed in very convincing drag. “Ara… you’re quite eager, Mister Zenigata…” Lupin purred softly, keeping in character though sweating a bit under the disguise mask.

“Ahh, how could I not be? You’re extremely beautiful and it’s been such a long while since I got the chance to lay with such a woman,” Zenigata said with a deep husky rumble to his voice, a smile on his lips as he fumbled with his shirt buttons. “L-let me help,” Lupin offered, getting up off the lounge and sauntering over to him, putting his hands to the older man’s chest and blushing as he made contact.

Even through the latex covering his hands he could feel the sheer warmth emanating off of Zenigata’s broad chiseled chest, practically soaking into his skin the more he lingered. He immediately began to work the buttons skillfully, impressing Zenigata who could only stare in arousal at the woman unbuttoning his shirt so easily and eagerly.

It served to arouse him further, a perverse grin emerging as Zenigata felt his shirt be opened up and shed off his broad shoulders with a gentle shrug. It lay there, crumpled on the floor and baring his chest, answering Lupin’s prior questions about if the man’s chest was hairy.

It was, but nowhere near as much as Jigen’s mess of a hairy chest. Zenigata’s was relatively smooth, Lupin figuring that was thanks to the inspector being Japanese and lacking the body hair most Western men had… spare for the trail that began at his navel and lead into his slacks held up by a belt. 

Taking a moment and losing himself a bit, Lupin leaned closer and inhaled softly, hands pressed just under Zenigata’s pecks as he took in that rich scent coming off of him.

Heat… coffee… cuff polish. It was all there.

He was snapped out of his daze by his chin being tilted up as Zenigata craned his head down and he could feel hot breath against his lips, smelling a coffee on his lips as well as a long since smoked cigarette just barely there, a hint of what the inspector had been up to prior to entering the Love Hotel.

Flinching at the prospect of being kissed by Zenigata, Lupin almost broke character and squeaked a bit in surprise, stopping Zenigata in his tracks. When he felt the silence weigh on him, he looked up and saw he’d made Zenigata stop successfully, letting out a soft exhale as he regained his footing and gave a soft melodious laugh.

“Kissing me so soon, Mister Zenigata? How brutish… shouldn’t we save the kissing for a little bit later? Let’s get the rest of you undressed first,” Lupin said, keeping in character as Lulu as he pressed Zenigata back against the door and sank to his knees to begin undoing the inspector’s belt.

As his hands fiddled with the buckle, an unmistakable aroma hit Lupin’s nose and made him blush red under the mask, definitely familiar with the scent of arousal… though he wasn’t prepared to take in the thick, heady scent of Zenigata’s arousal that wafted up as his buckle was undone and his pants pooled at his ankles.

Nor was he ready for the sight of the monstrous tented bulge in the man’s underwear, seeing the tip of it already sporting a wet patch. 

The scent was… intoxicating.

“A-ara… you’re so hard already,” Lupin muttered in an impressed yet almost frightened tone, not having expected this to work as well as it had.

“Ngh… I… I couldn’t help it, Miss Lulu. That’s just the way you make me feel,” Zenigata muttered in a low, gravely tone drenched with arousal, hands spread against the door he was up against, chest rising and falling with each hot breath. Lupin knew he couldn’t just kneel there and earn that damn money that way, he knew if he wanted Zenigata to come back and continue paying them he’d need to impress him.

His fingertips slid just into the elastic waistband of Zenigata’s briefs, sliding them down and feeling the thick cock smack into the underside of his chin as it sprung back up. Lupin almost cursed out Zenigata for that, though it was his fault for underestimating how far to lean back to accommodate for Zenigata’s size. He certainly didn’t expect the older man to have what he guessed was a full ten inches of cock.

‘THIS is his dick? This beastly thing has… has just been in Tottsan’s pants the entire time?!’

Lupin could barely wrap his head around it, but he knew his head wasn’t what Zenigata wanted wrapped around it at all, so he manned up and leaned forward to wrap his lips around it. His lips brushed against the leaking tip, half thankful the latex just covered his lips so it was somewhat reassuring to him that he wasn’t making direct lip-to-cock contact, at least that’s what he told himself as he slipped the head past his lips and into his hot mouth.

The latex didn’t go in his mouth, of course, so he was indeed met with direct mouth to cock contact like he’d dreaded, but to his surprise it… didn’t taste disgusting like he expected. He wanted it to taste disgusting just so he could have reason to pull away and hate it, and yet, there was no disgusting taste; it was raw and indescribable and unique enough that he couldn’t quite nail down the taste exactly to anything but Zenigata.

He heard the man suck in a breath and then moan into his closed fist, making Lupin blush red and be reminded that the girthy cock in his mouth was indeed belonging to Zenigata. A fact that half put him off but… mostly aroused him.

By now Lupin could feel his own cock roused up half way and pressed half-heartedly against the inside of the disguise, rubbing against it and causing him to moan softly against the thickness in his mouth. The vibrations from Lupin’s moans sent jolts of pleasure up Zenigata’s spine, making him arch his back a bit against the door and moan.

“F-fuck, mnn… your mouth is wonderful, Lulu… ah… p-please, more~!” Zenigata begged in a low, wanting tone, his eyes glistening with desire. Helpless to turn the man down, Lupin nodded and begrudgingly slid more of the cock into his mouth, feeling so incredibly lewd as it pushed inside and got about not even half way before he couldn’t fit a single inch more.

What he couldn’t fit in his mouth he gripped with his hand and began to stroke, coiled his fingers around the base of the older man’s penis and stroking it to where his lips met their limit and back again. Between the erotic sound of sucking and the smooth noise of stroking skin on skin, it was enough to get Lupin harder. Much harder than he wanted to be, especially on his knees in front of Zenigata of all people.

The absolutely lewd noises he was coaxing out of Zenigata were noises he never expected himself to want to hear, and yet, hearing them just roused his desires more and fanned the flames burning within his loins. Said flames he’d assumed only burned for cute girls, and yet, there certainly weren't any cute girls he knew with such a thick and meaty cock like Zenigata.

‘W-what am I thinking?! This is Tottsan’s cock in my mouth, w-why… why does it taste so filthy yet I love it? Ahhh I can’t… ah, th-this is just an act~! I’m in character!’ Lupin screamed at himself through his thoughts, blushing warm enough that he was sure it showed up through the disguise mask.

The lipstick he’d put on as part of the disguise was now smeared against Zenigata’s cock, the red lipstick smeared in a lewd ring around his length as if to leave a temporary mark that Lupin had been there, even if in disguise, reminding him each time he leaned forward that he was there sucking cock.

Lupin the III, the famed thief and womanizer, on his knees sucking off the very police inspector that had followed him to the ends of the earth to put him behind bars.

And… he couldn’t stop himself.

He pulled away, a line of saliva connecting his glistening, puffed lips to the older man’s tip, quickly breaking under its own weight and leaving a glistening line down Lupin’s chin. He was far in now, it’d be too late to back out as he’d already sucked Zenigata’s damn shaft and knew he couldn’t chicken out now.

He wasn’t about to do this by half.

“A-ah, I can barely wait… a-are you ready?” Lupin asked, his voice still sweet and melodic as he kept up the Lulu act further, getting up to his feet and pressing a knee to Zenigata’s groin, hearing the man let out a soft half-stifled moan and gazing into those lustful eyes of his.

Zenigata nodded, breathing heavily and blushing right to the tips of his ears, a soft smile on his lips as he leaned in and kissed Lupin before the man could have a chance to react. Though he went to push away, all his strength melted as he pressed his hand to the policeman’s chest and found all his wants to push away crumbling like a biscuit in hot milk.

“Mmnn… Z-Zenigata…” Lupin moaned breathily against the older man’s lips, feeling Zenigata’s warm hand pressed to the small of his back, cupping his ass and giving it a soft squeeze. Zenigata was solid like a brick wall, but a warm one that he found himself wanting to be pressed against more often.

At this point, he was too far into what was happening and his thoughts were helpless against his desires, his eyes hazy and cloudy as they gazed up into the lustful yet loving eyes of the man he was against. “So cute…” Zenigata purred, stroking his thumb against Lupin’s bottom lip and receiving a lustful yet embarrassed look back.

Lupin couldn’t even tell if it was him or the lust speaking, but he wanted desperately to hear Zenigata say such sweet loving words to his real face rather than a disguise. His heart was pounding, near ready to burst out of his ribcage, mind hazy with lust and the desire to just experience being Zenigata’s lover if only briefly.

He’d deal with whatever regrets in the morning, but now… now was the time to indulge himself.

“A-ah, you’re cute too!” Lupin purred right back, squirming softly and feeling his sensitive cock pressed against the inside of the disguise and rubbing so tantalizingly against it that he could feel the stickiness of pre-cum down his thigh already. He knew he’d made the disguise so that it didn’t quite cover his asshole, knowing that for the love of God he couldn’t pretend to have a pussy and have it be convincing.

He pulled away from Zenigata and walked over to the desk, bent over it and wiggling his hips in the older man’s direction to entice him, his breathing heavy and the lipstick that had once been neatly on his plump lips was now smeared against his chin and upon Zenigata’s cock.

“P-please… I can’t take it any longer, I need you in me Mister Z-Zenigata~!” Lupin softly begged, remaining in character as much as he could though he felt like the grip he had on Lulu was slipping and it was slowly just becoming Lupin the III again but extremely horny and impersonating a woman.

He wasn’t even justifying this with any excuses anymore, he was too far in and by God he was going to finish this. 

Looking lustfully over his shoulder, Lupin could see Zenigata looking at him with a hunger that gave him sensations that pooled in his belly and made it feel burningly warm. Approaching the bent over ‘lady’, Zenigata placed his hands on ‘her’ hips and felt the quivering beneath his hands, smirking. “Don’t worry Miss Lulu, I’ll be gentle…” he assured Lupin, pausing before realizing he didn’t have a condom.

Lupin let out a horny whine and fished through the drawers of the desk he was pressed against, fishing out a condom packet and passing it back to the inspector stood behind him. “T-there, ah… hurry up, I-I’m gonna die if you don’t put it in now!” Lupin whimpered with a soft frown, wiggling his hips more and feeling the cool air against his exposed asshole.

“Alright, I’m hurrying! I don’t want to tear the condom, and… what about lube?” Zenigata asked, somewhat embarrassed by the question he had to ask, not wanting to hurt the lovely ‘lady’ beneath him. Lupin let out a groan and fished through the drawers once more, pulling out the lube that he’d kept there for ‘personal time’, handing it to Zenigata with a selfish pout.

Flustered by how horny Lupin was being, Zenigata donned the condom and found it was just barely fitting against his girthy cock, clicking open the lube lid and proceeding to pour a generous amount on Lupin’s asshole. The clear fluid was as cold as fuck, and Lupin whimpered and grit his teeth, shivering and clenching slightly at the temperature.

Despite having been in his desk drawer for a while, and the room being warm, the lube was cold as if to spite him.

As he felt the lube warm up, he also felt something else against his asshole, glancing back just as Zenigata pressed a finger into him, letting out a gasp and a soft half moan half whimper. It felt odd having something inside him, let alone a finger, let alone Zenigata’s fingers.

Even one single finger just felt big inside his tight, untouched ass, feeling it begin to move in and out slowly. “Nghh,” Lupin softly grunted, squirming softly and feeling another finger be slid in to join the first, stretching him decently - and that was before Zenigata scissored his fingers apart and stretched Lupin’s asshole further.

Lupin winced and gripped the desk, gritting his teeth. “A-aahh fuck, that hurts…” he whined, looking back at Zenigata and blushing warmly as he laid eyes upon the red-faced inspector, shyly glancing away.

“S-shh… it’s just to prepare you for being ah, penetrated…” Zenigata explained, knowing it would hurt at first but it would get better the more he was prepared. Gauging Lupin’s reaction and readiness, he slipped in a third finger and began to slowly move them in and out up to the knuckle inside Lupin.

The disguised thief arched his back and gripped the desk edge until his knuckles went white, mouth agape in a silent moan as he felt his cock rub even more against the inside of the disguise, his body sensitive already but his cock leaking profusely thanks to the rutting against the desk with each movement of Zenigata’s fingers inside him.

“Z-Zeh… Zenigata~! Nghh… fuck, please… ah, put it in me! I’m ready! I can take it!” Lupin begged, knowing he wouldn’t last with the torture his poor cock had to take inside the disguise, so used to having it touched and handled properly and not at all anything like being restrained underneath skin-tight latex.

Absolutely lost in the mad lust, Lupin was just begging to be fucked, even if it was Zenigata’s doing.

Hands on Lupin’s hips, Zenigata removed his fingers and heard the soft horny moan elicited from Lupin, smirking a bit and pressing his tip where his fingers had been. “Are you sure you’re rea- oh fuck!” Zenigata moaned, feeling Lupin grind back against his cock, attempting to desperately buck his hips back and push the cock inside him, feeling like he’d die if it wasn’t inside him in the next five seconds.

Zenigata, trying to hold back on the rough sex he was being coaxed into, steadied Lupin’s wild hips and thusly made the younger man peep softly out of submissiveness, quietening down. Surprised yet pleased by this reaction, Zenigata laughed “Look at you, Miss Lulu… so horny and wanting. I am too, ah… fuck… let’s do this,” he purred, pressing his dick into Lupin’s lubed up entrance and feeling it be almost sucked inside thanks to the lube and preparation.

Lupin, feeling a mix of pleasure and pain all at once, arched his back and jutted his hips forward against the top of the desk, giving a soft rutt against it that brushed his cock against the skin-tight latex once more and brought about another tingle down his spine as he felt his poor cock leak more pre-release onto his thighs.

Part of him wished he made a hole or a slit so his cock could be set free, but he knew that would give away himself almost immediately. He settled for reaching down his front and rubbing where his cock was underneath the latex, brushing over the disguise’s panties and rubbing the outline of his cock desperately.

To Zenigata, it appeared that ‘she’ was simply touching herself in the midst of the act, not wanting him to cum just yet and grabbing both of Lupin’s wrists in his own, Lupin’s cheek pressed against the top of the desk. Lupin could feel the fronts of Zenigata’s thighs flush against the backs of his own, shuddering as he could feel the man’s enormous cock buried deep inside his ass, feeling it stretch him and take up a selfish amount of space.

“S-so big~!” Lupin whimpered, practically drooling onto the desk, wondering why on earth he’d never tried this kind of sex before if it felt so amazing. He knew there had been times where he could have seduced Jigen or Goemon if he had felt like it, but he never had even dared to, keeping up the ‘manly womanizer thief’ look about himself out of just pressure, he guessed.

But with his wrists restrained in Zenigata’s iron grip, body bent over his own damn desk with Zenigata’s thighs pressed to the backs of his own and his entire ten inch cock fully inside the theif’s ass… Lupin began to think he could ‘broaden his horizons’ a bit after this.

He let out a whimper and softly wiggled his hips, grinding against Zenigata desperately and pleading in a mumbled horny gasp for him to start moving. Zenigata, sure that the ‘lady’ beneath him could indeed handle the thrusting he wanted so desperately to enact, nodded and pulled his hips back only to thrust them back forward, pushing his dick back into Lupin and hearing him moan like a bitch in heat.

At this point, Lupin *was* a bitch in heat, mouth agape with his tongue lolling out of his mouth glistening with saliva that just ran down his chin in glistening trails, feeling his once virgin asshole being pounded into so gently and lovingly. Embarrassed a bit by how gentle it was, he grit his teeth and moaned softly.

“Z-Zenigata… ah, you… you can be rougher! Please…”

Zenigata blushed and smiled softly, leaning forward as he thrust and giving Lupin’s cheek a soft kiss, nibbling his earlobe. Erotic chills ran up Lupin’s spine, letting out an ungodly sexual scream at the sensations that had been brought forth by the sensation of teeth grazing over his earlobe; his sweet spot, his on button, the one place you could reliably nibble to turn him the fuck on.

Surprised by the reaction he was given yet aroused beyond belief at the sheer raw sexual need that he heard in the moan, Zenigata continued to bite and suck on the earlobe, Lupin able to feel it even through the latex, slamming his hips into Lupin’s with enough force to start making that lewd slap-slap-slap rhythm audible.

The desk itself shook slightly with each thrust, Lupin watching as he saw a framed photo on the desk fall face over from the impacts of Zenigata’s rough movements. This felt so damn dirty and taboo, and yet here Lupin was enjoying every second of it, feeling the older man’s love rod plowing in and out of him and drooling over it.

Each thrust from the inspector brought a rough, hoarse moan from the man himself and brought loud, shameless moans from Lupin. It wasn’t a lie to say that Lupin was noisy during sex, any of the gang members could confirm just from having to listen from the other room whenever Lupin brought home somebody. 

He couldn’t help but be vocal when his partner was doing something right, and the man was just vocal in general so it easily translated to the bedroom… or in this case, Lupin’s office.

“Fuck! Yes! Y-yes oh fuck! P-please, ahh! I-I’m not gonna~!” Lupin moaned loudly, feeling Zenigata thrust hard into him and also grab the long hair of the disguise for leverage. He felt a twinge of panic as he felt cool air on the top of his head, knowing that the only way that’d happen was if the disguise was tearing.

And it was. And he panicked.

‘S-shit! If the disguise comes off now, Tottsan is going to freak out and stop! Ah! N-no!’ Lupin shuddered, genuine panic in his eyes as he felt himself being pounded into, pleasure shooting through him with each thrust, feeling Zenigata’s balls slap into the backs of where his balls were, pressed tight thanks to the latex disguise.

His whole mind was melting, reduced to a shivering pile of goo from all the intense pleasure hitting him in ways he’d never dared experience before now. Then it happened… all in one swift go.

Zenigata thrust inside at just the right angle and struck Lupin’s prostate head on, Lupin arched his back and cried out a loud guttural moan as he felt hot cum spurt from his cock and be smothered against the inside of the disguise against his stomach, the disguise ripping at the face and giving Zenigata an eyeful of the man beneath the disguise.

By the time he even muttered “L-Lupin?!” it was much too late, roaring out in pleasure and feeling orgasm hit like a ton of bricks, hot seed spilling out from his tip into the condom inside Lupin. Both men rode out their orgasms, Zenigata’s moan of Lupin’s name ending up being his final cry as he came while Lupin had similarly moaned “T-Tottsan~!” as he felt himself cum.

Exhausted, Lupin collapsed against the desk, eyes almost rolled back into his skull as he panted and tried to catch his breath. With the head of the disguise torn off him in the act, he figured it was useless keeping the rest of it on, tossing the disguise onto the floor and exposing his entire pale body slick with sweat and cum all over his stomach, thighs glistening with pre-release.

If Lupin was one thing in that moment, he would be one hell of a hot mess.

Huffing and gasping in an attempt to catch his breath, Lupin laughed softly to himself, realizing he really just had sex with Zenigata of all people and that he’d really taken it this far. Zenigata, looking shocked and confused, stared at the discarded disguise like it would rear up and attack him, looking to Lupin bent over the desk and feeling a wave of emotions hit him.

“Lupin… you… you were Lulu all along. You… deceived me into sleeping with you!” the inspector gasped, clenching his fists and pulling out of Lupin’s ass, taking off the condom and tossing it angrily into the trashcan by the office door. He realized his pants were on the floor and delved through them as he whipped out his cuffs, reaching over Lupin and clicking them onto his wrist swiftly.   
  
Surprised he actually had cuffed Lupin, he took a moment to process his emotions before frowning. “Lupin… you… you’re under arrest for deceptive sexual practices!” he said, Lupin simply laughing softly and tiredly, looking over his shoulder before getting up and easily slipping out of the cuffs before putting them on the desk, taking the tissues and cleaning himself up with them.

“You enjoyed yourself though, didn’t you Tottsan?” Lupin asked, a brow arched as a smirk made an appearance on his face, walking over to the closet and taking out his clothes, dressing himself as Zenigata fumed where he stood, red faced and embarrassed about the fact he’d just slept with the infamous Lupin the III… and had ENJOYED it.

He stood for a moment, stark naked, eyes darting back and forth as he tried to piece things together. “I… I did but… you can’t trick somebody into sleeping with you Lupin, you horny bastard! I… I had no idea it was even YOU under that disguise! I should have known; you’d do anything to get laid, I didn’t expect it to be with me,” Zenigata frowned, picking up his clothes and beginning to frantically get dressed.

“It’s a crime, you deviant! Deceiving someone into sleeping with you is a crime and counts as rape!” Zenigata spat, angered and approaching Lupin with the cuffs once more. “You made me willingly violate you a-and-”   
  
“We slept together, Tottsan, you were as horny as I was and you enjoyed yourself. I wouldn’t call it rape, that’s such a harsh and ugly word. Admit it; you’d sleep with me if you had have known I could be so skillful in bed!” Lupin teased, dodging a swing of the cuffs and tugging up his pants, stumbling over to the lounge chair as Zenigata tried madly to snap the cuffs over Lupin’s thin wrists.

“LUPIN!” he shouted angrily “You’ve done some heinous things, but making me sleep with you?!”

“You PAID me to sleep with you, Tottsan~! I even accepted your low payment since you seemed horny and desperate,” Lupin said teasingly, sneering at Zenigata as he kept moving just out of the policeman’s reach each time he tried to whip the cuffs on him, climbing over furniture skillfully until he was backed against the wall with Zenigata holding those silver cuffs, stood in front of him.

He might as well have been another wall for how sturdy and solid he stood there, a glare in his eyes as he looked at Lupin with a mix of betrayal and anger. “You deceived me and you’re going to pay for what you’ve do-” he began, cut off when Lupin grabbed his wrists and drew him in close, locking lips with him and surprising him enough that the cuffs clattered to the floor at their feet.

Melting into the kiss after a struggle, Zenigata felt so conflicted and confused and angry yet… soothed. Lupin’s lips were impossibly soft and plump, tasting sweet yet having a noticeable hint of Zenigata’s precum there as well. Embarrassed that he could taste himself on Lupin’s lips, he staggered back with a red face and wiped his mouth.

Lupin snickered softly, a perverse half-lidded look in his eyes “What’s the matter, Tottsan? Afraid of kisses?” he teased, making grabby hands at the inspector, inciting the red blush crossing Zenigata’s cheeks almost on command. Zenigata grit his teeth and turned, picking up the cuffs and being too hot under the collar to stand to be there a minute longer.

“I-I’ll be back, Lupin. Mark my words.”

“Marked. Just make sure you’re honest with yourself next time,” Lupin winked, walking casually over to his desk and taking the money out of the register box to add to the safe, humming to himself as Zenigata turned and walked out of the office, slamming the door behind him.

The moment he was alone again, Lupin shivered and felt so dirty for what he’d done, looking to the odd hundred euros in his hand that had been in Zenigata’s wallet, exchanged for Lupin’s anal virginity. His eyes lingered on the bills, his mind telling him ‘Yep, you sold your virginity for about a hundred and fifty euros Lupin. Sold it to Zenigata.’

He closed his eyes and stuffed the money into the safe, wishing to have it out of his hands faster than he’d ever wanted any money in them, closing the safe and folding his arms over his chest with a huff. This was really how things were turning out.

~ X ~

Sat once more behind the reception desk, Lupin picked at the eggs and bacon breakfast Jigen had made, seeing the morning sun coming in through the windows and spilling onto the interior floor of the Love Hotel. Glancing out by the terrace he could see Jigen taking a morning smoke, Goemon sat in the hall meditating in the lotus position and Fujiko out for the morning on her own business.

Sighing and figuring that he might as well wait for Fujiko to be back before they opened, considering she was their most popular asset. He was honestly surprised when a knock interrupted his thoughts, looking up at the door before setting down his half-eaten breakfast and getting up to see who it was.

He had a good feeling about who it was, smiling and grinning widely “Ahh Fuji-cakes~! You’re- T-Tottsan?!” Lupin gasped, staggering back when he wasn’t met with the red haired woman he expected to see, rather he was met with the brick-wall of a man himself; Zenigata.

“Lupin! I… huh? The… place IS open, isn’t it? Or am I early?” Zenigata asked, looking past Lupin and seeing the place was still very much empty. Lupin raised a brow but nodded “Afraid we’re still closed Tottsan, we aren’t open until Fujiko comes back from her trip… so… I’m afraid she won’t be available,” he said, hands on his hips.

Zenigata frowned, hands on his hips “I still wish to come in, Lupin.”

“Eh? Why? After yesterday I thought you’d be too riled up at me to come back,” the thief said, leaning against the doorframe and giving the inspector a raised brow and a soft smirk, seeing the man blush and scowl at him in response. “You’re just lucky that I don’t decide to file a report against you, now… I doubt you’ll need all of your gang here at the same time for what I’ve come to speak with you about,” he said firmly.

Lupin raised a brow and let the inspector in, seeing him walk up to the reception desk with his hands on his hips. Sitting behind the desk, Lupin didn’t even have time to ask what it was before a wad of bills was slammed down onto the desk, Zenigata’s finger pointed to the Iris as he glanced away, face consumed by blush.


	6. Sushi and Cigarettes

“I never thought I’d have to tell any of you this before but… as the auction cost us a decent bit thanks to a discount being the only condition to the winner paying…” Lupin began, sighing as he folded his arms over his chest, leaned against his desk as he looked to Jigen and Goemon stood in his office. 

“I’m afraid neither of you are to be in the same bedroom together UNLESS a customer pays for both of you at once.”

  
~ ~ ~

Jigen could still remember the lecture he and Goemon were given that morning, clearly something had been stewing in the thief’s mind to make him act that way. Despite the protest that there wasn’t anything between the two, Lupin had still put a new rule in place just to stop them from trying anything like that again.

‘It’ll tire you BOTH out and then what? What if a customer comes in to ask for you, Jigen? Then they see you’re tired and lose interest, and that’s money walking out that door! That’s the whole reason we’re here in this place; money! Every time you go and jerk off or go and sleep around on the clock is about thirty minutes of waiting! Even then, you lose any mood you’re in for the rest of the day!’ Lupin had berated at length.

Not wanting to deal with him, they got the day over with and the moment it was closing time he had left. While Lupin had forbidden them all (though he knew the rule was in place for him and Goemon alone) to go and seek out pleasure on work time… Lupin had said nothing of seeking it out of work hours. 

And that was just what Jigen was doing.

He’d agreed to meet Goemon in town to get some food after work, unsure if it constituted a date or not, thinking he’d just assume it was casual until the samurai said otherwise. Stood out the front of a Japanese restaurant, Jigen had a cigarette in his mouth and was about half done with it, glancing around occasionally to scan the passers by for any sign of Goemon.

As he’d been waiting about ten minutes already, he figured Goemon was just taking his time, blowing out the smoke and dropping the cigarette to crush it beneath his shoe. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was beginning to think Goemon wasn’t showing up. Figuring something must have come up, or Lupin had probably pulled him into his office to talk to him or something at nauseum, Jigen kept up the waiting patiently.

Hands in his pockets and the scent of cologne on his neck, Jigen tried to preoccupy himself somehow, glancing into the restaurant windows and seeing the food inside being eaten by the customers and getting hungry. His stomach growled at him and he had to remind himself to wait for Goemon before going in to eat, not wanting to be rude.

“Jigen!”

The gunman glanced over to his left and noticed a very familiar face standing there, hands on hips with eyes narrowed and a scowl on his lips. “Tottsan, can I help you with anything?” Jigen asked, a half surprised smirk on his face as he stood there leant against the outside of the restaurant.

Zenigata’s expression changed for a brief moment to one of surprise and confusion before immediately resuming back to the scowl. ‘He calls me Tottsan also?’ the inspector had thought for that brief moment, having shaken it off.

“You can help by explaining why you’re just standing there keeping watch or something. What’s Lupin up to? Wherever you are, he’s bound to be nearby!” Zenigata reasoned, seeing Jigen shrug to him in response and furrowing his brow. “Sorry to disappoint, Tottsan, but Lupin’s not here. You think I can’t go somewhere without him following?” Jigen asked almost rhetorically, seeming to enjoy teasing the older man.

“I-I… I know he’s up to *something* and you two are joined at the hip, so you’re bound to be in on it. Either you spit it out or I’m going to cuff you for withholding information from a police officer,” Zenigata threatened, folding his arms. Jigen could see the shine out the corner of his eye, knowing Zenigata had come equipped with cuffs.

Of course.

“I told you already; I’m here of my own accord. What do you want me to say?”

“The truth! Lupin’s been acting sketchy ever since that place opened and I know deep down he’s up to something, planning something... he’s going to steal something soon and I know YOU are involved with it! You’re always involved in his schemes, Jigen… and that’s why I’m giving you one more chance to come clean!”

It was beginning to grate on Jigen’s nerves how persistent Zenigata was being, although it did impress him somewhat. He had to admire the man’s tenacity and dedication to bringing them to justice, even when that dedication and tenacity lead to chases and close calls most of the time.

Jigen shrugged “I told you the truth, nothing’s happening. I wish you wouldn’t be so paranoid, Tottsan. I’m just out enjoying the evening and waiting for someone,” he said, seeing a glint in the inspector’s eyes. “Aha! So Lupin IS coming out here then! I knew it! You’re coming with me and we’re going to wait for him!” Zenigata said with an unwavered look of determination on his face as he whipped out his cuffs.

As he went to snap them onto Jigen’s wrist, the gunman staggered back and just missed having the cuff making contact. “Don’t resist, Jigen! I knew you were guilty and now you’re coming with me!” Zenigata said as if his word were the law, and in some sense of the word, it was. 

Another attempt was made and Jigen swung his hands up to avoid them being cuffed, staggering away from the restaurant wall and beginning to backup, bursting into a sprint as Zenigata attempted to chase after him. Running down the street, he dodged and wove through the pedestrians in his way and knew the inspector was hot on his trail the entire time.

Seeing police up ahead by the outside of a bar talking with a drunk man, Zenigata shouted out to them. “Stop the man with the hat and beard! He’s a criminal!” he yelled ahead, Jigen seeing them turn their attention from the drunkard to *him* and mentally muttering to himself.

‘Shit!’

He saw them whip out his gun, and knowing he could easily whip out his but not in a crowded place, he needed another out. A nearby alleyway was his best bet, and with a diversion of tossing his hat onto the nearest pedestrian with a beard, he dove into the alleyway with a tuck and a roll, landing behind a few trash cans and hiding.

He saw Zenigata rush past and heard the tell-tale sound of the man tackling the pedestrian to the ground in what he assumed was a move to catch his target… then the realization that he’d gotten the wrong man. “Y-you’re not Jigen! Fuck, where’d he go?”

Jigen felt his heart pounding in his chest, knowing he couldn’t hide forever and had to make his way out of there quickly. Glancing around, he saw the chain-link fence at the alley midway, getting up and rushing over to climb over it, jumping up on the dumpster and going to leap over only to feel his ankle being grabbed firmly.

“Aha! Caught you, Jigen!” Zenigata said triumphantly, grinning eagerly as he hoisted the gunman down and against the dumpster. As Jigen went to strike the man to get free, he felt the cuffs click onto his wrist and then the other when he tried to reach up to free his hand. Both hands cuffed, Jigen looked up with wide eyes to Zenigata who loomed over him with such a powerful stance and a glare that could pierce through him, given a whole different energy by the grin he wore.

Jigen tried to stand but was pushed back down firmly, Zenigata laughing “I’ve got you this time, Jigen! You’re not going anywhere! Here, I think you lost this. Enjoy it while you can; I don’t think prison allows anything other than the uniforms on their inmates,” the older man said, putting Jigen’s retrieved hat on his head once more where it belonged.

“I told you I don’t have anything to do with Lupin or any plans, because he’s not planning anything!” Jigen said, remaining adamant that nothing was happening, Zenigata losing his smirk and gaining a frown in its place “Jigen, you can cut the act - I’m not falling for it. Lupin’s been covering something up this entire time, and I’m going to find out what it is through any means!” he said, clenching his fist.

Breathing harshly from the chase, Jigen could only look up just under the brim of his fedora at the inspector, his fringe falling in his face as it usually did and just barely obscuring his gaze from Zenigata staring down at him. Jigen couldn’t help but feel a strange feeling stirring in his gut, the feeling of cuffs on his wrists bringing about memories that he couldn’t help but begin to get flustered as he thought about them.

“I’m giving you one more chance Jigen; one more chance to tell me now, or I’m going to have to call a squad car to come pick us up and it’s a one way trip to the station,” the inspector said leniently, the look in his eyes telling Jigen that this really was the last chance to come clean.

Before he spoke, he was interrupted by the loud grumble of a stomach; his stomach. Blushing in response, Jigen realized that all the running and waiting had really emptied his stomach. He looked up at the sound of Zenigata laughing “Someone sounds hungry, didn’t Lupin give you all enough food? Has he been starving you?” the inspector asked, though whereas Jigen expected it to be a mocking question… he was surprised to see it was a genuine question of concern.

Jigen shrugged “I… I was going to get dinner and all but, you know,” he said, pulling his wrists apart and seeing the cuff chain go taut between them.

Zenigata paused to stroke his chin, internally debating if he should or shouldn’t do something about Jigen’s hunger. He too had been out with the intention of heading to the Japanese restaurant for a taste of familiar food when he saw Jigen by chance, and getting food wouldn’t be too bad of an idea.

“Tell you what Jigen, if I go to the restaurant and buy you something as well, will you at least tell me what you know about Lupin’s plans?” 

“I…” Jigen began, cut off by his stomach rumbling again and groaning softly.

Though he could just as easily have called for a car to come pick him and Jigen up to take the gunman into custody, but the policeman felt a pang of pity he couldn’t ignore. He sighed, helping Jigen to his feet “Just come with me to the restaurant, you’ll get something to eat and then we’re heading straight to the station… got it?” he said firmly.

Jigen raised his brows as he looked to the inspector, feeling like such a kind act was a bit out of nowhere, smirking as he figured it was on brand for Zenigata to be so kind even towards the very criminals he chased. Especially in times when they’d need it most. “Wouldn’t that be a date, Tottsan?” Jigen asked with a teasing smirk, watching as Zenigata’s face warmed up bright red right before his very eyes.

  
“W-what?! N-no, I… it’s just I feel sorry for you and all, b-besides, I couldn’t sit there and let you starve. If you die of starvation before your trial I couldn’t live with myself, so shut up and just come with me then, Jigen.” Zenigata said firmly, flustered as he grabbed Jigen’s cuffs and began to lead him back to the restaurant, thinking *perhaps* he should undo the cuffs… or were the weird looks not directed at the man walking the other man through the street with cuffed wrists?

~ X ~

“Here you are sirs; a bowl of miso soup with some rice and fried fish for the inspector,” the waitress said, placing down Zenigata’s order. “And for you with the… erm, handcuffs… here’s the sushi platter. Enjoy your meals,” the waitress smiled, though a bit unsure why the inspector would bring what she assumed was a criminal to dinner, walking off and leaving the two at their table.

Zenigata looked absolutely starved, licking his lips as he looked to the food laid out before him. “Ahh nothing like a nice hot bowl of miso soup to bring me right back, shame you only ordered sushi. The soup is delicious, not to mention something traditional,” he said, as if that were a valid reason to only order what Jigen knew was rather odd tasting soup and NOT sushi, which he at least enjoyed.

“Ahh I’ll stick to sushi thanks, Tottsan. You enjoy your soup,” Jigen said, picking up a piece of salmon onigiri and tossing it into his mouth with a soft smile, rice already stuck to the corners of his mouth one single piece into the platter. Zenigata could only watch with a soft curious expression as he raised some rice to his mouth with the chopsticks.

As he watched Jigen eat, he glanced to the man’s fringe just peeking out from under the brim of his almost iconic fedora. He wondered how Jigen even saw with hair in his face all the time, reasoning that hair that long was bound to get in the way or be distracting when in the field. Glancing down to take in a spoonful of soup, Zenigata glanced back up and continued to look at his fringe intently, puzzled by it.

“It’s not polite to stare, Tottsan. I thought you knew that,” Jigen smirked, startling the inspector who had no idea Jigen could even see him staring through that mess of hair. Blushing, Zenigata turned his attention away from the gunman and continued to eat as that was the reason they were there in the first place.

Jigen had a soft grin as he continued to eat, enjoying the dinner a lot more with the prospect of teasing Zenigata the entire time, loving how easy it was to make the man blush or be embarrassed. After tossing a second piece of sushi into his mouth, he glanced over to catch the inspector staring again, chuckling at how embarrassed Zenigata looked.

“You keep staring at me,” he said with a humored chuckle “Any particular reason or… am I just *that* handsome?”

“I-I’m not staring, I’m just… uh… k-keeping an eye on you, that’s all! Don’t get it twisted, Jigen, I’m not here to admire you. I’m here to give you one meal before I call for backup to help bring you to the station.”

“Ooh, and here I was thinking this wasn’t going to be a romantic date night. Maybe instead I could be taken straight to *your* place?” Jigen teased with a wink, watching as Zenigata’s face practically burned red, clearly unused to being flirted with so heavily - and by a man like Daisuke Jigen at that.

He was rugged and dangerous with a sexy charm to him whenever he grinned in that certain way. The mere fact that Jigen could shoot an ant between the eyes from some distance away was impressive on it’s own, but the knowledge that Jigen had indeed ended lives gave him a dangerous yet enticing feel… like one minute he could hold you in his arms and the next he could have a gun to your throat.

That element of danger was oddly enticing to Zenigata, and the flirting wasn’t unwelcomed either for as embarrassed as he was and how much he denied enjoying it. That night with Lupin had made him rethink a few things, mainly his stance on his attraction to men. He’d had his fair share of homoerotic thoughts in the past, but after the night with Lupin… he had a lot more to think over.

Glancing from the complimentary glass of water by his food to Jigen, Zenigata mentally debated whether or not he should ask Jigen about… his earlier proposition. He’d thought about it ever since that night on the terrace, having been able to smell the faint scent of scotch and cigarettes in the wind whenever Jigen crossed his mind since then.

“Jigen…” Zenigata began, shoveling more rice into his mouth and politely waiting until he’d chewed and swallowed before continuing “I… would like to know if your proposition still stands.” The inspector glanced away, his eyes on his food and his cheeks a rosy red that spanned from eartip all the way across his cheekbones and nose to the other eartip.

He couldn’t believe what he was asking Jigen, a known hitman and criminal.

Jigen’s brows raised before his expression settled into that of a teasing yet interested one. “Oh? My proposition? You wouldn’t be… interested… would you, Tottsan?” he asked, resting his chin in his hand and drumming the fingers of his other hand against his cheek, a smirk on his lips as the cuffs hanging onto his wrists glinted a bright silver.

It was all getting to Zenigata; the smirk, the blush, the way Jigen’s wrists looked so perfect in handcuffs…

Even at the risk of giving into a criminal and going against his morals, he was tempted. Hell, it wasn’t like he hadn’t already gone against his morals when he’d slept with Lupin willingly a few nights prior. “Well, so what if I am? I doubt I’m the worst you could do, Jigen,” Zenigata said, folding his arms.

Jigen’s brow arched as if a nerve had been struck, but he shrugged.

“Point taken. So the nearest hotel or… are we taking this back to the Love Hotel, Tottsan?” he asked, tilting his chin up and looking at Zenigata through the part in his fringe, the smug almost cocky smirk on his lips making Zenigata’s cheeks warm up even more than they already were. If that were even possible.

“As if I’d do anything remotely dirty in that hotel again, besides, I’m scraping by on cash as it is and I’ve seen your rates,” the inspector said with a grumble.

Jigen chuckled “Who said I was asking for payment?”

Deciding to take a spoonful of soup was a decision that Zenigata soon came to regret as he was in the midst of it when Jigen caught him off guard with that remark, making him spit the soup out in surprise. “You’d… do it without payment? But… why? I… I don’t get it,” he stammered, beyond flustered.

“Well payment would give Lupin one less reason to bitch about me sleeping with you, but we can do it without payment if you really want to get on his nerves,” the gunman remarked, half smirking at the mere idea of peeving off Lupin and seeing him get all up in arms about it and raving on about ‘keeping yourself for the customers’ and ‘only taking cock when you’re on the clock.’

It honestly surprised the older man that Jigen would even consider sleeping with him without the reward of money, and the more depraved half of his mind was telling him to take the chance while he had it and sleep with Jigen. Sleep with him and make him forget his own damn name by the morning.

“Well, inconveniencing Lupin is tempting… but… we can go as far as your rates allow us to, which I doubt will get me more than hand holding,” Zenigata mumbled, dabbing a napkin onto himself to clean up the spat out soup from before. Jigen sat up straight rather than leaning back on his chair as he was “Like I said, Tottsan, payment isn’t necessary… unless you *want* me to charge you.”

“N-no I’ll take it without the payment then!” Zenigata blurted out, blushing at what he’d agreed to and sinking into his chair a bit. He turned back to his meal and finished off as much as he could, looking to Jigen leisurely tossing the sushi into his mouth and catching it mid-air as if it were a game, narrowing his eyes at him briefly as they finished up their food.

“Alright, I’m done. Let’s go,” Zenigata said, standing up and grabbing the chain between the cuffs to lift Jigen to his feet. As they went to go, he looked to the bill and left the amount on it, leaving a tip as well.

“Even when you’re strapped for cash you still leave a tip. Your politeness never ceases to amuse, Tottsan.” Jigen smirked, earning a half glare with rosy cheeks from the inspector who huffed at him. “It’s rude to leave no tip when you enjoyed a meal as much as we did. It was delicious and worth what I paid.”

“Explains why I get so many tips after the customers finish, huh Tottsan?” 

Jigen’s response left the inspector red faced, gritting his teeth in embarrassment as he yanked on the chain and stormed out with Jigen in tow, not wanting to just stand there and be teased in the full view of the restaurant like that. “Just you be quiet, alright? I’ve had enough of teasing and jokes at my expense for tonight,” Zenigata stated, looking around and seeing the hotel building he was staying in just ahead.

Like hell he was going back to Lupin’s establishment and doing stuff where Lupin could hear him and possibly even walk in on. He couldn’t handle any more smug dirty looks from Lupin, and he could practically hear Lupin’s smug voice now.

‘Ara-ara~! What have we here? Tottsan and Jigen? How depraved of you both! Especially you Tottsan, how lewd of you to have Jigen in such a position while you get off on it!’

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, huffing to himself before heading in the direction of the hotel he was staying in. Entering in, they headed to the elevator and Zenigata pressed the corresponding button to his floor, watching the doors close on them both alone in the elevator box.

Feeling it lift, he glanced to Jigen and then away again. There wasn’t much to look at in the metallic box of the elevator, so he didn’t have that much of a reason not to look at Jigen even if it was out the corner of his eye.

Pronounced cheekbones, narrow yet hungry eyes, a thick black beard… Jigen certainly had a rugged, dangerous appeal to him. Even Zenigata couldn’t deny it, though it wouldn’t be quickly admitted either. Trailing his gaze down Jigen’s body, over the undershirt that seemed loose on his thin figure, down to the gleam of his belt buckle and below to his slacks - particularly the groin of said slacks.

“My eyes are up here, Tottsan.” Jigen remarked, causing Zenigata to tear his gaze away and stand straight, blushing at being caught staring.

“Tsk tsk, staring directly at my crotch like I wouldn’t notice where those perverted eyes of yours were.”

“I-I’m not perverted! I was just… well there’s not much to look at here is there? My eyes wandered like anybody’s would when faced with such a boring space!”

“Yes but would anybody’s eyes wander directly to my crotch like yours did?” Jigen teased, taking a sense of enjoyment in seeing the normally level-headed and competent police inspector become so embarrassed at the slightest bit of teasing. 

Zenigata went silent, unable to even speak let alone defend himself, timidly turning his head slightly and pulling the brim of his hat down a bit in an attempt to hide his face. He knew he was being given that damn dirty grin, and it only served to make the groin of his pants tighter as he stood there.

He saw movement out the corner of his eye, turning and immediately feeling his back be pressed to the elevator wall by Jigen. He feels Jigen’s hands either side of his neck, fingers splayed out over the cold metal wall of the elevator interior, the chain of his cuffs pulled against the inspector’s windpipe tight.

It wasn’t anywhere near choking him, but the simple fact Jigen had gotten him into a situation like this was embarrassing and yet roused something within him. He gulped, feeling the chain connecting the cuffs taut against his throat and raising his gaze to meet Jigen’s.

A hot tingle ran up his spine the moment their eyes locked, feeling his heart pound in his chest. The elevator doors opened and the two turned to face them, seeing body there to enter. Jigen glanced to the glowing floor button on the elevator panel “This your floor?” he asked, Zenigata nodding “Then let’s go.”

Gulping, Zenigata grabbed the chain that had previously been taut against his neck and lead Jigen out of the elevator. His room wasn’t far from the elevator shafts, so with a brief walk and the metalic clicks of unlocking a hotel room door they were inside Zenigata’s hotel room.

As Jigen expected it was clean, organized and could even see a bunch of papers and files and other police paperwork on the desk all relating to Lupin and the rest of the gang. He could easily pick out his name from where he stood at the door, and turned to see Zenigata blushing and pulling him further into the room before the door was closed and locked.

The atmosphere of the room changed almost immediately upon the lock of the door, even Jigen tensed slightly but still walked over and sat on the bed as if waiting for the inspector. “So then, are you going to keep me in cuffs the whole time while we do this then, Tottsan?” Jigen inquired with a dry smirk, pulling his wrists apart and barely even doing more than making the cuffs clatter a bit.

The idea of having Jigen all to himself, cuffed to the bed and unable to escape… it was a perverse yet enticing thought the older man could not ignore. And he did not. Clearing his throat, he walked over and nodded, taking the key and unlocking the man’s wrists. This puzzled Jigen until he felt his blazer jacket being torn off and tossed onto the floor, going to look over at it briefly but being met with lips against his own pressed roughly.

At first he was surprised but chuckled under his breath at the amateurish kiss of a man who wanted to be passionate yet was almost afraid to commit fully to it. “Hah, if you’re going to kiss me like that then I might as well treat you like the schoolchild you’re acting like,” Jigen teased, using his free hands to both softly hold Zenigata’s chin and to grab at his tie to hold him close.

Frowning and with teeth grit, Zenigata dug his fingers into Jigen’s shirt and began to fumble to undo the buttons, grumbling to himself. “I’m NOT acting like a schoolchild… you just need to be quiet and not judge me while I do this, Jigen. Unless you’re going to help then be quiet,” he muttered to the gunman, managing to undo his shirt and tugging it off his shoulders. It quickly joined the blazer crumbled on the hotel room floor.

Managing to remove Jigen’s tie and shirt he tossed it to the pile with the rest of Jigen’s clothes. He pushed Jigen onto his back, his head against the pillows as Zenigata crawled atop him and held his wrists tightly. Jigen felt his and Zenigata’s lips crash together as the man half fell forward, the blanket half slipping out from under his knee.

Feeling Jigen’s tongue swipe out between their lips, Zenigata let out a soft gasp at the tingles it brought upon him, feeling those tingles head straight to his groin. He snaked his tongue across Jigen’s bottom lip, eliciting a soft noise of want from the man beneath him, wanting to hear more of Jigen’s breathy gasps and whines.

The man was so usually quiet and reserved, hearing him speak much at all was a treat… but such dirty and desperate gasps and breathy moans was something altogether.

“F-fuck…” Zenigata softly cussed under his breath, feeling Jigen’s lips part just enough for his tongue to slide between them. Met with Jigen’s tongue, he could taste the cigarette from before along with a hint of a long since gone whiskey that was delicious and smoky. It was almost the perfect essence of the gunman himself.

Before Jigen could even break away to breathe, he felt the click of cuffs on his wrists and looked over. Sure enough, his wrists were cuffed… to the headboard bedposts. He was surprised at first but barked out a laugh, looking to Zenigata who blushed in response. “Cuffing me to the bed? No wonder you were in such a race to get my top layer off, kinky bastard…” Jigen teased, immediately being met with a rawly sexual glare and hands poised at his hips firmly.

Firm enough to silence him and make him swallow stiffly, unable to tear his gaze from Zenigata. He watched the man undo his belt buckle, his slacks being pulled down to his mid thighs, exposing the noticeable bulge in his boxers. Zenigata stripped the rest of Jigen’s clothes from him in record time, standing there in awe at the sight of the naked and vulnerable gunman cuffed to the bed.

It dawned on him. ‘Jigen is all mine… he’s mine and nobody else’s. Even if just for tonight… I… I have him cuffed to the bed, he’s here… for me.’

The dirty, possessive thoughts were enough to make Zenigata shed his own clothes onto the floor haphazardly, not even letting his self-consciousness make an appearance as his mackintosh and hat and tie, along with the rest of his attire, ended up right beside Jigen’s on the floor in a pile.

Though Jigen’s nude form was quite the sight for Zenigata, it wasn’t one sided, Jigen taking the time to trail his gaze down Zenigata’s timeworn yet still fit and masculine figure. Frankly he was impressed that the inspector still maintained the physique he had, and trailing his curious gaze down south meant he was met with a rather impressive hard-on.

It was almost intimidating with the way it stood so proudly and gave a soft twitch occasionally, almost in time with Zenigata’s heartbeat. “Ha, now who’s the pervert staring at who’s groin, Jigen?” the older man laughed with that deep, gravely laugh that Jigen felt his heart melt at, blushing as he had indeed been caught staring.

“How can I not stare, it’s fucking huge!” Jigen said, catching Zenigata off guard at such a comment, his face burning with warmth.

Flustered, Zenigata shook his head to clear it and crawled atop Jigen, leaning down to kiss him whilst his fingers tangled themselves in the man’s long dark locks. Feeling the slight tug to his hair in just such a way, Jigen felt a soft tense of masochistic pleasure from it, moaning softly and adding tongue to the kiss, desperately half humping the air and trying to find something, anything, to grind his cock against.

Feeling this, Zenigata gave a rumbling chuckle “You’re so horny you’ll grind on anything that moves, won’t you? Hold still,” he said lowly, parting the kiss. Leaning down, he began to trail kisses down Jigen’s chest and along the treasure trail of dark hair down to his groin, being met with such a clean yet raw scent of arousal that it almost made him dizzy. Definitely a unique scent to Lupin’ arousal.

The comparison between the two thieves was akin to the comparison of milk chocolate to dark chocolate; both had a similar scent yet were different in an indescribable way.

Jigen squirmed, the cuffs rattling as he moved, soft desperate pleas coming from him as he lay there with Zenigata so teasingly close to his leaking manhood. He could feel the man’s hot breath upon his cock, sucking in a sharp breath at it to avoid moaning his head off. ‘Just t-touch it you fucker, touch it… d-don’t just sit there and breathe on it, touch it for the love of God!’ Jigen screamed mentally, his face reddened like wine.

“You’re so cute like this,” Zenigata muttered softly, a gentle smirk tugged at the corner of his lips, his slightly calloused finger brushing over the slit of Jigen’s cock, eliciting a low and desperate moan from the gunman. Between being called cute and having his cock rubbed, it was quite the encounter so far, and probably one of his better encounters with a large bulky man.

Gritting his teeth to avoid moaning again, Jigen squirmed softly and couldn’t help but lay there and let out labored breaths out between his teeth. Zenigata’s large warm hands felt magical, something about them just doing things to him that no other hands could do. He knew he could even say things Goemon’s delicate hands couldn’t do to him.

Hands worn by years of service and chasing after him and the rest of Lupin’s little gang were much much different to hands worn by years of mastering a sword.

Not to say he didn’t like Goemon’s hands; far from it, he loved them… but Zenigata’s hands were something else altogether. They were strong, warm and rough against his sensitive member and that was enough for him. “A-ah! A-are you just going to touch me like this the entire time?” Jigen asked, huffing and looking up through his messy parted fringe at the inspector.

“Why? Do you want me to stop?” Zenigata teased, pulling his hand away and watching Jigen’s expression change in an instant to one of longing and regret. The gunman could feel the ghost of Zenigata’s hand upon his length, squirming and practically writhing there in an attempt to feel it once more “F-fuck, ah, I’m sorry! Keep going!” he begged.

The sweet, desperate noises Jigen kept making were like music to Zenigata’s ears - music that made his belly tighten with desire pooling within. Feeling a hot, wet tongue on his cock, Jigen glanced over to see just what he expected; Zenigata poised over his cock with his hot, wet tongue grazing up the underside of it.

Sweet fuck, when he trailed that tongue over a vein his head arched back and he moaned louder than he would be proud to admit, back arched from the electric chills that shot up his spine. God knows he would have just grabbed Zenigata’s head and plunged it onto his cock with all this teasing and slivers of pleasure here and there.

He wasn’t an impatient man by any stretch, but when it came to situations like these he was slightly less patient. To be fair, sniping a target from 200 meters away and laying there patiently while a larger man trailed his tongue over your most sensitive part… they were very different situations to say the least.

And the best part; it wasn’t his first time in either of the situations.

He could feel Zenigata’s tongue slide down his length once more, feeling it glide over his balls and gritting his teeth to stifle a moan. Before he could even process the first touch of tongue to his balls he felt them being engulfed by the older man’s hot, wet mouth. “O-ohh fuck!” he moaned, pulling against the cuffs and hearing them rattle against the wooden bedposts.

He could only writhe there on the bed, feeling the soft bedsheets underneath him and being helpless as he felt Zenigata’s tongue paint strokes against his member, expression being half a snarl and half pleasured. Jigen was nowhere near as loud as Lupin was in bed, hell, nobody was as loud as Lupin was in bed.

Little more than the occasional understated moan and horny gasp for air escaped Jigen’s moist, parted lips… and Zenigata of course, used to the past two times with Lupin, was finding Jigen’s subtle gasps and soft moans to be a change of pace. Plus, he wouldn’t lie - it was as hot as all hell to see the man like this.

Seeing as his arms were occupied, Jigen used his legs and got Zenigata in a sort of headlock with his thighs, desperately attempting to get him to suck the damn cock in front of him. Seeing this, Zenigata was firstly flustered to be in such a position and secondly amused by the sheer level of desire Jigen would have to do it.

“Oh you really want it sucked, hmm?” Zenigata questioned with a half smirk, blushing at the cock being pressed against his cheek thanks to the headlock smooshing him against it. By god it was hot and heavy and slick with a mix of Zenigata’s saliva and the pre-cum that’d been leaking from it since he was cuffed to the bed in the first place.

Jigen nodded wantingly, breathing heavily, eyes hazy.

Zenigata softly pried Jigen’s thighs apart and freed his head, giving the man a dirty look before taking two more pairs of cuffs out of his mackintosh on the floor. They glinted in the dim light of the room, illuminated by the night lights coming in through the third story apartment window, sending a shiver down Jigen’s spine.

“Naughty criminals get restrained, and you’ve been anything but good Jigen. Hold still,” Zenigata said, grinning as he grabbed hold of Jigen’s ankles and snapped the cuffs onto them, cuffing them to the other two bedposts and keeping his legs apart even with the struggling Jigen did.

He blushed a deep red right across his cheekbones, something about being completely helpless and restrained both scaring him and deeply arousing him. No matter how much he struggled and fought against the cuffs, he was held there in place by them and to add to his arousal and embarrassment - Zenigata was watching it intently.

“So I was right then…” Jigen smirked, a humored look in his eyes. “You DO have a kink.”

“W-what?! I… t-this isn’t a kink!” Zenigata defended, flustered.

“You’re telling me that cuffing somebody to the bed like this isn’t kinky? Tsk tsk Tottsan, when will you learn to just embrace your depraved side and admit it’s a kink?”

Zenigata turned his head and folded his arms briefly, glancing to Jigen all helpless and cuffed to the bed and smirking. “Oh? And what are you going to do if I don’t? It’s as if you’ve become unaware of the situation you’re in, Jigen. Last time I checked I wasn’t the one cuffed to the bed,” he said, a deep rumble to his voice that gave Jigen tingles of desire all through his body in an instant.

That slight spark of panic hit the gunman, realizing Zenigata was indeed right and that he was indeed helpless. Any sort of power he once had now was gone, reduced to nothingness. 

He was met with that damn dirty laugh once more “Now… if you want me to suck that dirty thing of yours, beg for it.” Zenigata said, folding his arms and seeing Jigen’s expression falter between one of arousal and confusion. “What?”

“You heard me, I said beg or I won’t even touch you. I’m content to just stand here and wait until then, Jigen. I’ll even handle myself while you remain there to watch,” the older man said with a teasing grin, watching Jigen panic slightly and swallow stiffly, his cock throbbing and being as sensitive as could be, desperate to be touched.

Moments passed by, Jigen trying to test how long he could hold himself out. It was about two minutes later before he broke under the weight of his arousal and his rock-hard manhood, letting out a horny whine. “F-fine! Please! Please fucking suck it!” he begged, squirming and being unable to do little more than just that.

Zenigata, licking his lips, felt like he could tease Jigen all he liked now that the gunman was the helpless one. “Oh, you call that begging? I’ve heard better from Lupin, and unless you beg properly you won’t get any sort of touching, understood? Now beg,” he said, feeling a sexual thrill from having the power in this situation, breathing heavily in arousal and excitement.

Jigen shuddered and bit his lip, the power dynamic between them having changed almost jarringly in favor of Zenigata, it feeling almost unfair. He wet his lips and hesitated, trying to hold back more but being almost betrayed by his arousal that made him beg like Zenigata wanted.

“P-please, suck it! I can’t take it any longer Tottsan!” he begged desperately, struggling against the cuffs to no avail. He felt a deep rippling pleasure run through him at the feeling of a hot mouth slipping over the head of his neglected member, feeling it slide deeper and arching his back. His eyes practically rolled back into his skull as he let out a soft hissed breath of pleasure.

“Fuck…” he muttered under his breath, moaning as he felt Zenigata’s tongue sliding up his length and coiling around it, tasting every inch of it as if he were savouring it. This was beginning to be too much; it was too soft and gentle and he felt so embarrassed just laying there and being treated so gently, even despite the power play.

Goemon was gentle and deliberate in all of his intimate movements, and while it was a nice break of pace from his previous… encounters… with individuals he wouldn’t mention, he wanted a taste of raw rough sex again. It’d been too long, his body ached and craved the rough handling of manly hands on his hips and those almost aggressively horny bites to his skin that left red marks the next morning.

He should have figured a man like Zenigata would be as gentle as he was.

After more skillful tonguework, Zenigata slid Jigen’s length out of his mouth, licking his lips as he looked to the dark haired man laid out on the bed, cuffed and vulnerable, watching his chest rise and fall and his wanting gaze through his parted locks. 

Before Jigen could even take another breath, Zenigata shifted forward with a knee either side of Jigen’s head and his long, thick cock almost menacingly looming over his face. The sheer musk of it was intoxicating and smelt so clean yet still unmistakably like sheer lustful arousal.

He felt the cock’s leaking tip be pressed to his lips as if expecting entry, and glancing up to see Zenigata looking back down with a red-faced yet unmistakably horny expression, he knew that was exactly what was expected. He couldn’t disappoint the man now, could he?

Opening his mouth gladly, he sucked in as much as he could of the long meaty member, hearing a surprised yet loud moan come from Zenigata who tangled his fingers in Jigen’s hair, one hand holding the headboard for balance.

Sure Zenigata had indeed had sexual encounters before, but none quite like this, none like Jigen. The dangerous yet alluring gunman was something else entirely, having that something that Zenigata couldn’t help but want. The man’s body did something to Zenigata that he knew even Lupin couldn’t have dreamed of doing to him. With Lupin, Zenigata just wanted to fuck the smugness out of the thief… but with Jigen, he wanted to fuck him just as hard but for an entirely different reason he couldn’t place.

Trailing his tongue along the underside of the thickness in his mouth, Jigen was squirming and desperately thrusting into the air for some semblance of touch or pleasure. It felt like torture; one minute he was being sucked and the next minute he was left there with a saliva-slicked cock and not an ounce of pleasure.

He would assume Zenigata knew exactly how devious he was being, but Jigen knew something like that would be Lupin’s doing if anything. Zenigata no doubt was just caught up in the moment and wanted to see how far his cuff kink would go.

At least that’s what Jigen thought.

Not like he could do much else with his arms and legs restrained and a thick cock in his mouth. Except for sucking said cock, which he proceeded to keep at, sucking harder and practically attempting to milk the cum right out of it. He could tell it was overwhelmingly good thanks to how much he could see Zenigata’s thighs quivering and his moans too - they were loud and the man was barely able to stifle them.

“F-fuck, I’m going to… ngh,” Zenigata shuddered breathlessly, going to pull his member out to avoid exhausting himsel too early. Feeling it exiting his mouth, Jigen whined in protest and wanted to taste the man, frowning as he felt an emptiness in his mouth that the enormity of Zenigata’s cock had left there.

“Even if you had have came right there, I-I would have still enjoyed it. I would have waited another round,” Jigen said, a soft slight pout to his lips that made Zenigata instantly lean down to kiss them. He could taste himself on Jigen’s lips, a lewd thing he never imagined himself doing but yet couldn’t stop. Lips pressed in an intimate battle, Zenigata smoothed his hand up Jigen’s forehead and brushed his fringe from his face, getting a good look at the man beneath his curtain of dark hair.

When Jigen parted his lips to suck in a breath, Zenigata took the chance and slid his tongue between them, gliding his tongue over Jigen’s with a wanting whimper. The sheer erotic tension in the room was beginning to get to them both, Zenigata getting up much to the younger man’s protest, fishing around in his pants pocket for his wallet, picking out a condom packet.

“You carry protection around with you all the time, huh? Expecting something or just being prepared?” Jigen smirked, softly tugging against the cuffs just to feel the restraint on his limbs as he watched on, seeing the condom being opened and put on with much focus. 

It was quite the sight indeed, and as soon as the inspector had the condom snugly fitted onto his throbbing boner, he was back knelt in between Jigen’s parted legs. “You… you’ve had it in you before, huh? You want me to prepare you?” Zenigata inquired, softly rubbing his warm calloused hands up and down Jigen’s inner thighs, feeling how hot yet soft they felt under his fingers.

“That… might be nice, especially if you’re planning on putting that in me,” Jigen said with a half humored chuckle, glancing to the beastly member between the other man’s legs. Blushing warmly, Zenigata immediately walked over to the bedside table and took out a bottle of hand lotion, squirting a generous amount onto his fingers and then cautiously onto Jigen’s puckered asshole.

The damn stuff was cold and slimy and it sent shivers up the bound male’s spine, making him audibly gasp at it. He would have cursed too but he held back on it… for about five seconds when Zenigata’s fingers pressed into him, feeling a digit slowly push inside right to the knuckle.

“F-fuck!” he shuddered, giving a soft half-hearted glare to Zenigata who blushed in response. “Sorry, I-I’ll go slower the next finger and all,” he apologized, slowly pumping the finger in and out of Jigen enough to loosen him up for the second finger. The moment the second one slid inside and stretched Jigen’s asshole, the gunman gave a soft grunt of discomfort, adjusting to the feeling of the two thick digits pressed inside him.

The moment the two fingers spread and stretched his tight hole open, he let out an unholy mix of a moan and a half cry of pain. Fuck, it hurt, but it hurt in the best possible way and Jigen was feeling that ache again that he craved. 

“Did that hurt too much?”

“N-no, ah… just keep going, alright?” 

Zenigata nodded and proceeded to gently stretch apart Jigen’s asshole, working the stretching into a rhythm before eventually stopping it and adding a third finger. By this point Jigen felt his heart pounding against his chest, arching his back at the sting and the pleasure that hit him from the third thick finger inside his asshole.

He felt stretched enough at this point, whimpering softly as he half turned his head to bury it as best he could into the pillow beneath it, not being quite able to do more than give Zenigata the utterly breathtaking sight of himself gasping and writhing with his hair out of his face.

The way he moved, moaned and tugged on the cuffs restraining him… it was intense.

Not wanting to wait a minute longer, Zenigata removed his fingers and heard a soft distressed whine from Jigen in response. He wet his lips and softly positioned his tip to the prepared, lubed up hole he’d been fingering not a few seconds prior, feeling a shiver from Jigen and knowing he couldn’t hold back.

He glanced up as if to check Jigen was still wanting this, being met with the sight of the man watching him intensely with a look of raw lust in his eyes, softly huffing and feeling like he was going to die if he didn’t feel that cock inside him.

Shivering briefly at the intensely sexual look directed at him, Zenigata nodded and pushed his hips forward, feeling Jigen’s asshole give a little resistance before the lotion worked it’s makeshift magic. It felt raw and a decent bit painful, yet Jigen would sooner die than let it end.

As if the feeling of the girth pushing into him wasn’t enough, he was gifted with the glorious and honestly adorable moans coming from the inspector between his legs, getting to watch the man’s expression of pleasure and a lustful need. Everything that had happened that night was worth it for the sight of Zenigata’s sexual expressions alone.

It felt like a lewd and torturous eternity, but Jigen was met with the feeling of skin against his thighs and knew Zenigata was entirely inside him. He felt an uncontrollable shiver travel up his spine, all ten inches of that beefy cock inside him, desperate for the man to start thrusting into him. 

“Y-you can go now,” Jigen softly said, arms slumped and held half up by the cuffs, a look of pure need in his eyes.

Zenigata felt a bit nervous but nodded, pulling his hips back and hearing Jigen give those soft teasing gasps that only aroused him more. Then, in a fast yet firm thrust, pushed back in right to the base. Jigen arched his back like he’d been shocked by a live wire, not having expected such a rough thrust right off the bat. It had honestly made the bed creak a bit.

“F-fuck…” Jigen shuddered, half tensed from it and needing a moment to get over the intense sensations the thrust brought upon him, giving him goosebumps almost.

“Was that too rough?” Zenigata asked worriedly, being met with a shake of the gunman’s head, softly bucking his hips in an attempt to get Zenigata to keep going. If Zenigata was one thing, he wasn’t a man that needed to be told twice. Steadily worked his hips into a rhythm, slow at first as he eased himself into things but gradually getting faster.

It’d been so goddamn long since Jigen had gotten to feel himself be in a situation like this, the clients at the Love Hotel being nothing compared to Zenigata and his ten inch cock that was damn near as thick as the man’s forearm.

He could feel the slight ache of the cuffs digging into his wrists alongside the steady yet euphoric flow of pleasure through his sweat-slicked body. It wasn’t a particularly hot night, so there was no heat to blame it on. Zenigata was similarly covered in sweat, accentuating his figure with the moonlight coming in through the window to bathe the room in a silvery light.

With each thrust the cuffs rattled and Jigen let out a soft pleasured gasp, not giving the theatrical moans and whimpers Lupin would have given in such a situation. “F-fuck! Ngh… hah… so was Lupin this good?” Jigen asked, catching the inspector off-guard and earning a surprised yet embarrassed look.

“He told you?”  
  
“Nope, but now I know you two definitely did something filthy together,” Jigen smirked, losing that smirk a moment later when he let out a loud moan and pulled tight against the cuffs. Climax wasn’t far, and he could feel his body getting a sort of overwhelming sensitivity that made him very aware of that fact.

Zenigata blushed warmly at the fact Jigen knew about what he and Lupin had gotten up to, though the blush was more so the embarrassment of him having let it slip out to the gunman. At least if it had have been some sort of deduction on Jigen’s part then he’d have saved some face, but no, Zenigata had let it slip himself.

Honestly, he at least felt like it was better than Lupin himself bragging excessively about his ‘conquest’ with Zenigata.

“I-I think I’m not going to last much l-longer, fuck… h-how about you, Tottsan?” Jigen inquired in between loud, half stifled moans, his thighs quivering at the imminent release. “I-I’m getting there! Ngh, h-hold on just a minute longer!” the older man said, voice breathy and full of urgency and need, slamming his hips into Jigen’s and hearing the symphony of passion.

Clinking cuffs… creaking bed… skin on skin… moans and gasps.

It was all there.

And it was erotic.

With a few more thrusts, Zenigata clutched the bedsheets and felt himself desperately throwing his hips hard into Jigen’s, the clap of skin on skin louder that it had been previously, same with the moans that poured from his lips endlessly. Jigen wasn’t fairing much more elegantly; moaning on par with Lupin’s dramatic moans and gasps, feeling his eyes roll back into his skull.

It hit them both like a ton of bricks, Zenigata being the first to cum, arching his back and feeling the hot seed erupt from his cock and the condom covering it being the only thing stopping it from pouring into Jigen’s tight inner cavity.

The gunman let out a loud cry of Zenigata’s name as his cock spurted thick ropes of the hot white fluid all over both his and Zenigata’s stomachs, painting them white before the man slumped back tiredly against the bedsheets exhausted.

Hunched over Jigen’s exhausted body, the inspector took a moment to catch his breath and steady himself so he didn’t fall when he went to pull his hips back, his manhood softening already as he did so. The tied condom was promptly tossed into the trashcan across the room, and Jigen felt his ankles free of the cuffs binding them, the cuffs on his wrists unlocked as well.

He rubbed his wrists and felt a weight beside him in the bed, feeling the blankets be pulled over him and a pair of soft warm lips press to his neck. Even after such an erotic bout of sex, and a one night stand at that, Jigen was utterly amused at how polite and loving Zenigata could be and was being.

“That was… amazing,” the older man muttered with a tired smile on his lips, resting his head on the pillow with his arms around Jigen pulling him close. As the two spooned, Jigen couldn’t help but agree, feeling absolutely spent from such a rough night with the inspector and knowing he’d be waking up in that bed the next morning without a doubt.

“Mmhmm,” Jigen hummed in agreement, feeling so safe and comfortable in Zenigata’s arms that drowsiness began to take hold of him sooner than he thought possible. “So… will I be able to keep my hat on tomorrow?” Jigen asked, Zenigata raising a brow at first but catching onto what the gunman was insinuating, brow furrowed in thought for a moment as he debated on the matter.

He kissed the back of Jigen’s neck and kept up the warm embrace “Tomorrow morning you go and I pretend you were never here,” he said in a serious tone that half snapped Jigen out of his drowsiness, but the gunman understood, a smile on his lips that he promptly pressed back against Zenigata’s lips.

As he felt his eyelids grow too heavy to remain open, Jigen heard something that made his heart thump in his chest. 

“I… love you, Jigen…”

He was half dragged under the covers of unconsciousness at that point, but he softly managed to slur the words together as he felt his eyelids close and consciousness fade away slowly. The last thing he felt before dozing off was the warmth of Zenigata’s arms around him, the softness of the pillows beneath his head and the gentle breeze coming in through the hotel room window.

“I love you… too… Koi..chi…”

  
  
  



	7. Kinky Consequences

“You called, Lupin?” Jigen asked, stepping into Lupin’s office with Goemon beside him, both of them having been called into Lupin’s office for a reason they hadn’t been told. It was still early in the morning, the place hadn’t even opened up fully yet, so it had their curiosity piqued.

Lupin, stood by the windowsill looking out onto the city below, turned and gestured for the two to take a seat on the chaise lounge. Once they had, he joined them and sat opposite them in his armchair, looking at them with a rather serious look in his eyes, glasses perched on his nose most likely from the paperwork he’d been doing.

“Do you two know why I’ve called you in here?” he asked.

The two shook their heads and Lupin pressed his fingertips together “Figured as much. You two have been so busy doing exactly what brought you here that you couldn’t even see it was an issue,” the thief muttered, a soft frown to his face as he looked to his associates.

That did spark a realization to life within Goemon and Jigen, the two not even needing to share a look to know what landed them in Lupin’s office.

“Seriously guys, in the damn kitchen? We had to throw out the lobster rolls because one of you gave it *special sauce* when you fucked on the countertop!” Lupin huffed, the two blushing and sinking a little into the chaise lounge.

It’d been a spur of the moment type thing; Jigen went in to go check on the food and Goemon happened to be in there as well, the two started kissing and touching and before he knew it Lupin had caught them going at it like wild rabbits on the kitchen countertop.

“It’s a KITCHEN, not some sexy new place to fuck. And speaking of places to fuck… agianst guest cars is also NOT a place to fuck! I don’t care how kinky it is, we had to pay to get cum cleaned off of an expensive car and I hate that I have to put that in the business expenses,” Lupin said, rubbing his temples out of frustration.

Jigen glanced away, that particular event being mainly his idea. He’d been cleaning a car for a guest and Goemon ended up coming in when the guest left, so he started to play with the hose and got all wet and horny and of course, ended up fucking on the hood of the car messily splattering hot man fluid all over the damn windshield… much to the dismay of the guest.

Lupin, taking a deep breath, looked to the two on the chaise lounge and tried to figure out what to do with them. He felt a soft stir in his groin as he recalled what he’d caught them doing, sparking an idea within him that he quite liked… one that he couldn’t refuse himself.

A smirk emerged upon his lips and instantly Jigen and Goemon knew something terrible was on his mind. “What are you planning Lupin?” Jigen asked cautiously, raising a brow at the man.

Lupin chuckled “Just the punishment for the constant sex everywhere of course. If you two don’t want your pay docked… you’ll hear me out,” he said, winking and making the two look a tad nervous and cautious. “Go on…” Goemon muttered.

Lupin stood and walked over to a box by the desk and took out some objects and toys he’d had shipped in that day, looking to the two who got the feeling of their impending doom coming in fast. “You see these? These are expensive and worth their weight in gold, and I’ll get to test them out on you both for being such naughty naughty boys. Now… undress!” Lupin commanded, clapping his hands.

“A-are you serious Lupin?! Since when did you start liking men?” Jigen asked half curiously, half in stunned surprise.

Lupin blushed and shrugged “Ahh pshhh, details details Jigen-chan… you ask too many questions for a man who should be naked right now. You too Goemon-chan,” he said, taking out a horse whip and smacking it against his palm, the audible WHAP noise giving both men a tingle and a sense of slight fear.

Goemon rose first, a resolute expression on his face as he strode over to Lupin and shed his hakama with no real fuss, the sarashi falling as well and baring the samurai’s entire pale body to Lupin who was all too happy to see it.

After the night with Zenigata, Lupin’s eyes had been opened to how good sex with men could be, having always dismissed it as ‘not for him’... but now… he’d had a change of heart and nobody’s ass was safe.

“Do with me what you must to punish me for my lust. It clouds my mind and I cannot save myself for the guests with the rampant thoughts of bedding Jigen,” Goemon admitted dutifully, Jigen blushing and walking over to join him.

“If you’re punishing him then punish me too. I won’t let him just take it all by himself,” Jigen said firmly, folding his arms and taking a deep breath before his attire joined Goemon’s on the floor. Lupin smirked at the sight of the two, having grown to appreciate masculine figures quite a bit.

“Good good, you two are learning. I do love it when people are obedient, and especially my two little flowers,” Lupin cooed, taking the horsewhip and smacking it firmly against Jigen’s ass. The resounding smack was decent and the man yelped and gave a soft grunt of half pleasure.

“Mm that works fine, doesn’t it Jigen?” Lupin asked, rubbing the leather end of the whip against Jigen’s rear cheeks, eliciting shivers from the man. “I-it does,” Jigen admitted, receiving a second strike across his cheeks that left him gripping Lupin’s desk edge for support.

“You’re right, it does! Hmm… Goemon, hold still!” he said, turning his attention to the bare samurai, bringing the whip across his ass cheeks and hearing a shuddery masochistic wince. Glancing down, he smirked and adored the hot blush on the shy samurai’s cheeks. “Yep that works! Onto the others.” Lupin announced, delving through the box of objects and finding a set of cock rings, smirking and taking them out of the little packets, gripping the duo’s soft cocks and slipping it onto the base of it after applying a little of the lube he also had to test.

Feeling the cold ring at the base of his cock, Jigen realized what it was and huffed at Lupin. “L-Lupin, a cock ring?! R-really?!” he raised his brows, looking astonished and blatantly flustered. Nodding, Lupin kept delving through the box. “They’re on the list of things to test - plus they delay orgasm and give you a more intense one in most cases, so you’ll thank me in the long run.”   
  
Goemon blushed intensely and squirmed softly in place as he adjusted to the ring at the base of his shaft. “I-it feels cold and strange... “ he muttered, Lupin chuckling “Most things feel strange at first, Goemon, but they’ll feel better if you just hold out and be patient… now… who’s ready for some… mm? Still not hard yet?” the thief muttered, half offended.

He gripped both of their lengths and began to stroke them from behind, feeling their hot heavy lengths grow and harden under his grip. It gave him the most erotic chills he’d experienced, knowing that HE alone was arousing them. He gave a soft chuckle of power and squeezed their cocks in his hands, rousing two moans.

The moment they were hard, he let go and returned to searching through the box. He settled on two rather lovely looking dildos, smirking as he poured some of the lube onto their assholes and onto his fingers, not giving them a chance to realize what was going on before sliding a digit from either hand into their entrances, earning a moan or a soft surprised noise from them both.

“Just gotta stretch you a little bit for the next test, alright you two? Mnnn, you’re rather tight! Even after all the guests and eachother, I’m impressed. I bet your cute little assholes taste so good,” Lupin purred.

“Oh his does, it’s so cute when he moans and gasps and does those little squeaks when he’s about to c-” Jigen began, receiving a yank to his hair from Goemon who glared at him in embarrassment. “Ow! S-sorry Goemon, but it’s true.”   
  
“It is NOT true, Jigen. You’re a li-aahh~!” Goemon moaned, cut off mid sentence by his own breathy moans as he felt Lupin shove another lubed up finger inside his tight asshole, feeling around inside him and brushing against his sweet spot ever so slightly, eliciting tingles up his spine.

By the reaction he received, Lupin knew he’d struck gold, working his fingers and repeatedly massaging the bundle of nerves within the samurai’s ass, hearing him moan and let out whorish noises of need. Desk gripped tight, he could only writhe in pleasure at the feeling of Lupin’s elegant fingers inside him.

It felt so lewd, having his boss’ fingers inside his private entrance.

Jigen watched in arousal, licking his lips and temptingly reaching for his stiff cock, beginning to stroke. When Lupin glanced over and noticed this insubordination, he whipped the horse whip against Jigen’s thighs and heard the man yelp in pain and grab the desk tightly. “F-fuck!”

“Tsk-tsk-tsk, Jigen-chan… touching your cock like that during punishment. Naughty. I guess you two are testing out the entire box now,” Lupin purred lowly, the two gasping and Goemon glaring to Jigen. “P-pervert. Look what you got us into.”

“Me? You fucked me against a car!” Jigen retorted, embarrassed. He didn’t have time for embarrassment, feeling another finger enter him and teasingly press repeatedly into his prostate, hot breaths and a moan escaping his lips.

Lupin smirked at the cute infighting between them, giving their prostates a few more pounds before removing his fingers all together. They both would have let out a whine at the lack of something in them, but shuddered once they felt firmness pressed to their lubed assholes. “Remember to relax your muscles ok? No tensing up,” he advised with a filthy smirk, pushing the tips of the dildos inside them and hearing their respective gasps and subtle moans.

Feeling the thick silicone dildos push further inside their tight entrances, they both moaned and gripped the desk, feeling it stretch them much more than Lupin’s fingers could ever hope to have achieved. Goemon grit his teeth, not even the patrons who sought him out having cocks as big as this sex toy.

Goemon huffed, squirming and feeling his stiffness leak a bit of pre-release down it’s length, desperate to be touched down there already. Jigen, watching on, could only get just as hard as the man beside him and bit his lip softly to refrain from acting out.

Lupin smirked, pushing the dildos right to the flared base and watching them arch their backs and even curl their toes a bit as they leaned forward like Goemon was. The samurai felt entirely filled up by the toy, embarrassed that a piece of silicone could feel so good compared to his lover’s cock or the cocks of the patrons who paid for his body.

He was amazed he felt as good as he did, softly bucking his hips back to try and get the dildo to move yet finding Lupin held it firmly plunged inside of him. “Ah-ah-ah, Goemon… not yet… first let’s go over what you two did wrong, maybe then I’ll move it in you…” Lupin spoke lowly, gently pushing the dildos in a little bit more, elicing a soft gasp from each of the men.

“You two have been fucking an awful lot together, especially on the clock… when you could me making us money. You know why we set up this operation, fellas?” Lupin asked, taking the dildo out a little and hearing them whine in protest. “M-money!” Jigen answered, Lupin nodding and shoving the dildo back inside him, hearing him roughly moan and grip the desk tight.

“Good boy, Jigen! Money. And what are we losing when you two tire yourselves out by fucking and being exhausted when paying guests show up?” he asked, this time doing the previous half-removal of the dildo to Goemon who answered with a horny desperation to his voice “M-money! We lose money!”

Once more he thrust the dildo back into Goemon’s tight cavity, hearing the samurai let out a shameless moan. “Good good, so you understand why you’re being punished. Let’s finish off the rest of the box just so we can make sure everything works, since you two are gonna be enjoying a nice two week celibacy while we close the place for a small holiday,” Lupin informed, a smirk on his lips.

This was going to be fun.

He roughly pulled the dildo out right to the half-way mark and began to thrust them in and out, the crescendo of moans and gasps being music to his ears. He watched in perverse awe at how they seemed to live for the feeling of something inside them, watching their expressions of pleasure and bliss. He’d be a liar if he said it didn’t turn him on.

“I can’t believe how into this you are, especially with how against it you were about a month ago! Look at what all the cock has made you into - absolute whores,” Lupin purred, shoving the dildos in all the way and grabbing their asses to hear a loud gasping moan from each of them, watching them shudder in the aftermath of that sudden thrust inside.

“Look at you both… so horny and desperate to get off, I can’t even leave you two alone in the same room without returning to a dick in an ass or a mouth, it’s frankly slutty and I love it. I never would have imagined both of you, hardened criminals who’ve ended lives, to give in so quickly to desire like this…” Lupin huffed, the arousal clear in his tone. 

Gazing over their bodies, he took in each little detail and became intoxicated by lust, drowning in it by that point. Soft scars here and there littering Jigen’s somewhat duskier skinned body, thick dark hair on his chest arms and legs, the lustful look in those usually hidden eyes… it was the definition of rugged and sexy.

Goemon had an androgenous beauty to him, able to easily pass for either sex with just a touch of make-up or a suit. Soft fair skin with naught an imperfection in sight, long dark hair and thick lashes, a slender masculinity to him that could easily be blurred by a dress or such. He was the definition of Eastern beauty.

“F-fuck, how am I gonna last when you two are this cute?” Lupin muttered, flustered as he took a delve through the box and found the next objects to test out. Removing the dildos completely, he was met with horny protesting whines… until he quickly replaced them with similarly shaped vibrators, holding the remotes and standing back to admire them.

He let a moment pass before chuckling, turning them onto a low setting and hearing the soft buzz accompanied by low moans when they realized what was in them. He watched as the two leaned a bit forward on the desk, shaking softly at the low sensation within their anal cavities.

“L-Lupin… nnhh…” Goemon huffed, squirming softly as his hard cock rubbed between his belly and the desk.

“This isn’t punishing enough. Not for you naughty sluts, anyway. Up it goes.”

Both men felt the vibrator’s buzz intensify a decent bit, moans of surprise tearing up from their throats as they felt that deep pleasurable rumble grow stronger. “Fuck! L-Lupin ahh!” Jigen moaned, biting his lip to try and stifle his moans, the embarrassment of having Lupin watch him like this getting increasingly stronger, hot blush from ear to ear.

Knowing that the perverse thief was there, remotes in hand, watching them with baited breath and a hard bulge in his slacks was definitely adding to how fucking horny he felt. Swallowing stiffly and letting out a balmy breath, Lupin turned the remotes higher and watched as the two arched their backs like they’d been electrocuted, moans becoming pleasured cries as they felt like they’d melt if it went on.

With how close they were getting to climaxing, going on didn’t seem like that much of a possibility.

Letting out desperate cries, Goemon felt like it was all going to reach it’s peak and he would cum against the desk with sheer force… but was kept from reaching that blissful completion by the metal cock ring at the base of his leaking shaft, feeling the pleasurable sensations die down and letting out desperate pleas.

“N-no! No! Aah! I was so close! L-Lupin please!” he begged, drool glistening as it trailed down from his plump lips to his chin, mouth agape in a constant look of pure pleasure.

Jigen wasn’t far behind Goemon, feeling those pre-orgasm feelings dying down thanks to the little traitorous ring placed at the base of his own length. “Lupin!” he growled, him and Goemon feeling the vibrators turn off instantly and deprave them of any stimulation besides the devices being inserted.

A shiver ran down both their spines and turning to see what had caused Lupin to stop, they raised their brows. The man had discarded the remotes onto the chaise lounge, unzipping his fly and pulling his stiffness out from his boxers, tempted to start stroking off yet resisting.

“Now… I think we can actually leave the rest of the box to test later. For now, I have a question for you Jigen,” Lupin began, seeing the half desperation and half curiosity in Jigen’s eyes.

“Are you a cuck?”

Jigen looked confused and blushed deeply “A what, Lupin?!”

“A cuck. I asked if you were a cuck, Jigen… do you want me to have to define it for you? Or do you want to just answer the question, you perverted fuck?” Lupin retorted, taking the horsewhip and bringing it down across Jigen’s cheeks, hearing the yelp of pain and the whimper that followed like thunder to lightning.

“I-I’m not a cuck, L-Lupin…” Jigen lied, feeling another strike across his ass and the sting that resonated, arousing him from sheer masochistic pleasure.

“Liar. Admit you are one, or I might just have to redden that ass of yours even further,” he threatened, seeing the fear and arousal in Jigen’s eyes and biting his lip in anticipation. He knew what answer was going to grace his ears, and hearing it was even sweeter.

“F-fine Lupin, I’m a cuck! Is that what you fucking want to hear, you degenerate?!” Jigen snapped, receiving a strike across his ass cheeks and crying out in response, his cock twitching desperately. “Naughty boy, you forget I have a whip… but you won’t forget the lesson you’re about to learn,” Lupin growled with a lustful purr.

Jigen’s eyes widened as he saw Lupin remove the vibrator from Goemon’s ass and toss it aside, taking a condom from the box but then decided against it. “Naughty boys don’t get the rubber,” he said, tossing it over his shoulder as a perverse Cheshire Cat-like grin spread across his lips.

Jigen gripped the desk and glared at Lupin “D-don’t you dare!”

“Or what? What will you do, Jigen? Enlighten me,” Lupin purred challengingly, gripping Goemon’s hips and giving the man’s ass a soft grab, feeling it and letting out a soft impressed murmur. “Mm.. soft…”

Jigen growled and watched as Goemon whimpered and didn’t at all reject the advance, feeling a tinge of jealousy and arousal within himself. “H-hey, you can’t just do that… I… he…” Jigen said, trying to come up with a reason yet falling short.

That only served to widen Lupin’s grin, watching as the man rubbed his hard length between Goemon’s soft ass cheeks, pushing inside and moaning as he was swallowed up by the samurai’s tight yet hot inner walls. “F-fuck! Mnn! He’s way tighter than I thought,” Lupin shuddered, a blissful expression on his face.

Jigen gripped the desk tightly out of sheer jealousy, embarrassed when he felt his cock twitch at the sight before him, flustered at the idea of really being a cuck like Lupin teased. Shuddering at the hot cock inside him, Goemon had his mouth open in a silent moan, bent over Lupin’s desk with his dark hair falling in his face a little, not obscuring his dark red cheeks in the slightest.

“L-Lupin…” Goemon moaned softly “Mmnn!”

Lupin licked his lips and began to move his hips, hearing a soft string of moas escape Goemon’s lips as he did so. Even he couldn’t hide his moans, amazed by how tight and wonderful Goemon’s inner walls felt against his sensitive member, half beating himself up for not trying to get with Goemon before if he felt this good.

“O-oh fuck, you’re so tight, Goemon! Mm! I guess Jigen doesn’t stretch you enough, huh?” Lupin grinned, giving soft love bites to Goemon’s pale shoulders, watching as the red marks showed up so vividly like wine against snow. Jigen snarled under his breath “Watch yourself Lupin, you better not fucking mark him all over…” he snapped.

Lupin grinned “What an idea, Jigen-chan!”

Jigen rushed over and paused when Lupin raised the whip up at him, bending back over the desk and blushing shamefully as he heard the soft erotic noises of Lupin entering and exiting Goemon’s tight asshole. He squeezed his eyes shut, listening to those hot shaky breaths and pleas for more from the samurai, half imagining they were meant for him rather than Lupin.

It only took about ten more minutes of thrusting before Lupin snapped him out of his daze and moaned loudly, taking off Goemon’s cock ring and spilling hot seed all inside Goemon’s inner cavity, pumping him so full of it that it half leaked down the backs of his thighs when he was finished. Goemon, having came against the front of the desk, half slumped to his knees and huffed tiredly, a blissful satisfied expression on his face.

Jigen looked over and watched as Lupin cleaned himself off of cum down his thighs, walking over to him and pinning him against the desk. Though he softly struggled against Lupin, he moaned softly as the man kissed up and down his neck, biting his earlobe and absolutely sending him into a mess of moans and shuddering, feeling kisses down his neck and nape and losing it.

Lupin’s lips felt so damn soft it was like the kiss of an angel, though that word was hardly the one he’d describe Lupin with. The man was a horny devil and they all knew it. Especially Lupin himself. “F-fuck, nghh… L-Lupin,” Jigen huffed, blushing as he felt Lupin’s skillful hands graze his thighs, trailing up his treasure trail right to his chest. He jolted as his nipples were pinched and teased, letting out a horny gasp as he was bit on the neck a few more times with several marks being left behind in the form of love bites.

Despite his skin being a little duskier, the marks still rose against his skin as if to say ‘Lupin was here and made me his bitch’. That was what he was, if not scarily accurate. Lupin’s bitch. They both were, honestly.

It didn’t take long for Jigen to feel the hardness pressed back to his asshole, shuddering and realizing that of course Lupin could get hard so quickly after cumming. “Shh, I’ll be gentle… but then again… I really shouldn’t; this was punishment after all,” he purred, rubbing Jigen’s thighs and giving his manhood a soft stroke, eliciting a horny shameful moan from the gunman.

“P-punish me then, coward…” Jigen huffed lowly, the challenged look in Lupin’s eyes giving him a deep feeling of desire pooling in his belly. It was like seeing a hungry eagle staring down at their prey, and at that moment, that was just what he felt like; prey… but he wouldn’t have given it up as much as he’d protest it out loud.

“Oh I’ll punish you, cuck. Let’s keep that cock ring on a little longer,” Lupin smirked devilishly, pushing inside Jigen’s tight stretched hole and moaning, the feeling of the tight yet experienced inner walls pressed hugging his cock feeling beyond euphoric. He couldn’t wait, thrusting his hips immediately and feeling so good he couldn’t help but moan.

Jigen, shuddering at Lupin moving so quickly and not giving him a chance to adjust, gripped the desk and glared at the man as best as he could before he moaned. He felt like admitting it felt could would be the end of him, not quite able to handle the teasing smug smirks Lupin would give to him if he did so. It would be unbearable, even more so than watching your lover be pounded and teased in front of you.

“So cute, Jigen! Your ass is so hot and tight, mmm! I see why you’re quite popular with the men, your ass is so fucking amazing!” Lupin complimented with a lustful look in his eyes, pounding into Jigen’s rump relentlessly, gripping the desk either side of the gunman and thrusting like there was no tomorrow.

Jigen could only gasp out in pleasure and moan sporatically, unable to form a damn complete sentence with how roughly and animalistically Lupin was fucking him. It was like he was a cheap sex doll being used up by the thief, and what embarrassed Jigen more was how much he liked it. He couldn’t believe how much joy being used up by Lupin brought him, the sensations and shame and arousal it all brought him… it was intoxicating.

“L-Lupin!” Jigen moaned, feeling his head be tilted back and met with the soft scrape of teeth against his neck “Mmm? You want to cum, Jigen? Beg for it,” Lupin purred lowly, his ultimatum giving Jigen chills. Before his mind could even process it, his lips had already spilled the words from themselves “Lupin, please! Let me cum!”

He felt half betrayed by how horny he was, never usually one to beg in the bedroom or get so damn horny he’d feel the need to beg. “Good boy, Jigen! Ahh! Fuck!” Lupin moaned in praise, kissing Jigen’s neck all over as he rutted into the gunman’s soft rump and felt pleasure bubbling up in his loins, getting stronger with each thrust.

Fiddling with the cockring on Jigen’s shaft, Lupin managed to get it off and toss it on the floor, pounding into the gunman relentlessly until they both finally reached euphoria together, crying out as Lupin filled Jigen’s ass with his hot cum and Jigen painted the front of Lupin’s desk white with his own release.

Heartbeats passed, the three hunched over the desk panting exhaustedly and looking like they’d endured the roughest night of sex they’d had in a while… which wasn’t exactly a lie. Lupin, pulling out of Jigen, looked utterly exhausted and stumbled over to the chaise lounge to rest.

He barely had his eyes open for five seconds before dozing off contently, leaving Jigen and Goemon there against the desk with cum dripping from their asses. Jigen, managing to grab the tissues, cleaned himself up and did the same for Goemon. “Maybe… maybe we shouldn’t just go at it whenever the need arises,” Goemon muttered softly, blushing and recieving a soft kiss to his lips.

“Not unless we want this again and… mm?” Jigen began, seeing the shy embarrassment in Goemon’s eyes, stunned. “You… you’d want this again? Why?” the gunman asked, staring at his lover in disbelief. Goemon, in response, kissed Jigen and held his hands “It felt good… really good. I wish you could be that rough with me,” he muttered shyly.

Jigen felt his belly tighten, blushing as he looked to the samurai and gave a soft nod. “I’ll try, but I doubt I can channel the sheer horniness that Lupin has as well as the man himself.”

“Then we should do this more often, so he’ll do this with us…”

“But… are you sure?”

Goemon nodded and pressed his lips to Jigen’s, wrapping his arms around the man and admiring him lovingly. “Mmhmm, it’s fun and we get to have as much rough sex as we want with it just leading to ‘punishment’ like this…” he reasoned, Jigen giving a soft flustered laugh “You pervert… I love it. I love you.”

The two glanced to Lupin, seeing him there tiredly passed out, smirking. Taking a blanket, they covered Lupin up and put on their clothes, leaving the man alone in the room with the ‘tested’ toys there on the desk, the scent of passion still in the air even as Lupin slept.

“You think he’ll try to punish us like this more often now that he’s had a taste of us?”

“No doubt… but… if you’re there, it won’t be so bad, eh Goemon?”

“N-not really, no.”


End file.
